


Heri randaron ar ardaron - Herrin der Zeiten und Welten

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Earenis [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Coming of Age, Dark, Dark Character, Depression, Fourth Age, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War of the Ring, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Zwanzig Jahre ist es nun her, seit die Herren des Westens den letzten Emporkömmling Saurons niederwarfen und die tragische Geschichte der Halbork Earenis beendeten. Seitdem lassen diese Ereignisse Legolas nicht mehr los und tiefe Schuldgefühle plagen ihn wegen dem, was er Earenis angetan hatte. Währenddessen versucht der junge Königssohn Eldarion aus dem Schatten seines Vaters Aragorn zu treten und flügge zu werden. So wirklich will ihm das jedoch nicht gelingen. Da tauchen in Ithiliën drei sonderbare Fremde aus einer anderen Welt auf und gleichzeitig erfährt Aragorn, dass völlig überraschend Dol Amroth von einem unbekannten Feind erobert wurde. Die Vergangenheit holt sie alle schneller ein, als ihnen lieb ist. (Teil 3 von 3)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf & Original Character(s)
Series: Earenis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/316256
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog: Was uns genommen wurde

**Author's Note:**

> CN: Depression, Angst, PTBS, detaillierte Schilderung depressiver Gedankenmuster, Alkoholmissbrauch; ich werde es bei den entsprechenden Kapiteln jeweils noch einmal extra anführen  
> Dies ist der dritte und letzte Teil der Reihe, welcher unmittelbar an die ersten anknüpft. Kenntnis der anderen Teile sind also vorausgesetzt. Außerdem ist das dieses Mal ein ausgewachsenes Crossover mit dem Geralt/Witcher-Fandom. Ich werde mich sowohl des Kanons der Spiele als auch der Bücher bedienen, auch wenn ich ein paar Dinge betreffend Emiel Regis in Blood and Wine schweren Herzens außen vor lasse, weil mir das im DLC doch etwas sehr weit hergeholt erschien.  
> Eine kleine Spielerei gibt es hier. Darin könnt ihr abstimmen, wer euer Lieblingscharakter ist: strawpoll.de/cc9esy3  
> Für die Fanfiction (all ihre Teile) werden übrigens noch ein oder zwei Betaleser gesucht: storyhub.de/forum/schreibwerkstatt/betaleserb%C3%B6rse/betagesuch-suche-betaleser-fr-2-fanfictions-beide-ca-200k-ab-12-ab16-fandom-tesiv-oblivion--hdr

Die Erinnerung hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt wie das Mal eines glühenden Eisens. Die kläglichen Schreie ihrer Kinder. Das Schwert, das über ihrem Nacken erhoben ist, bereit zum tödlichen Schlag. Und dann ihr Bild im Stahl, der vor ihr im Boden steckt. Die empörten Rufe der Herren des Westens. Die Tränen in seinen Augen, als er ihr einen letzten, zutiefst verletzten Blick zuwirft, bevor er sich abwendet.

Er hatte sie leben lassen, sie nicht abgeschlachtet wie ihre Kinder. Warum? Sie wusste es nicht und es war ihr auch egal. Jetzt brannte die Rache heiß in ihr wie die Feuer Mordors.

Vielleicht war es ja ihre Strafe, sie mit diesem Schmerz leben zu lassen, in steter Erinnerung, was ihr genommen worden war. Ihr Leben, ihre Liebe. Das erste Mal in ihrem langen und traurigen Leben hatte sie sich wirklich akzeptiert gefühlt, hatte Liebe, Geborgenheit und Sicherheit verspüren dürfen. Und mit einigen wenigen Schwertstreichen war ihr alles genommen worden.

Nun war sie mehr denn je eine Ausgestoßene. Jeder kannte die Geschichte der Halbork, die zusammen mit ihresgleichen an der Spitze einer Armee von Orks und Drachen die Herren des Westens zu Fall hatte bringen wollen. Nun, eigentlich hatte sie nur Akzeptanz gesucht, jemanden, der sie einfach so nahm, wie sie nun mal war. Wollte das nicht jeder? Warum wurde sie dann so bedroht, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich dagegen zu wehren?

Allein und ausgestoßen irrte sie für Jahre durch die Wildnis. Keine neue Erfahrung für sie, wäre da nicht der konstante Schmerz in ihr über das, was sie für kurze Zeit besessen hatte und das ihr so grausam entrissen worden war. Selten hatte ihr Weg sie dabei in die Nähe der Zivilisation geführt. Jeder würde sie anhand ihrer einzigartigen Erscheinung erkennen und sie mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln vertreiben. Wenn sie nicht ohnehin gleich auf ein Rad geflochten werden würde. Auch wenn er sie leben gelassen hatte, weil das ihre größte Strafe sein würde, wie er sagte, bemerkte sie zumindest in den ersten Monaten und Jahren danach, dass sie verfolgt wurde. Doch sie war eine erfahrene Frau der Wildnis, und nicht einmal die Dúnedain konnten ihre Spur lange genug verfolgen, um sie zu fangen. Immer wieder schlüpfte sie ihnen durch die Finger.

Und ganz unmerklich führte sie ihr Weg in die Dürre Heide weit im wilden Norden Mittelerdes. Hin zu den alten Brutstätten der Drachen. Was sie hier zu finden hoffte, wusste sie zunächst nicht. Vielleicht ein Echo dessen, was ihr genommen worden war, einen rauen Stein, der das Loch in ihr nur mehr schlecht als recht würde füllen konnte.

Was sie tatsächlich fand, überstieg ihre kühnsten Hoffnungen: ein Drachenei, ganz schwarz, die roten Einsprengsel waren durch den Zahn der Zeit kaum noch zu erkennen.

Ein einziges nur inmitten eines schon vor langer Zeit zerstörten Nestes. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sollte es vielleicht möglich sein? In ihrer Zeit in Angband hatte sie viel über die Drachen gelernt. Das Ei in ihren Händen wirkte wie tot, nur noch ein kalter Stein, der einstmals Leben beherbergt hatte. Aber vielleicht trog der Schein ja.

Sie verbot es sich zu hoffen. Trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin, genau das zu tun, ganz unweigerlich und ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Während die Jahre verstrichen, schlich sie sich zurück nach Angmar, sammelte das wenige, was nicht von den Herren des Westens vernichtet worden war, und brütete über ihre Zukunft.

Und ihre Hoffnungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. Mornáro wurde geboren und ihre Zeit war gekommen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch warten, bis sie mit Feuer und Blut über den Westen herfallen konnte.


	2. Für die Ewigkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: Depression, Alkoholmissbrauch

»Ich gebe dir meine Tochter in deine Obhut. Liebe sie, wie Eru seine Kinder liebt. Möge Varda meine Zeugin sein«, sprach Legolas die rituellen Worte und legte Lothmiws Hand in die Brandirs. Verdammt, er hatte eindeutig schon zu viel getrunken, seine Zunge war schwer.

Der Junge wirkte, als würden jeden Augenblick seine Knie unter ihm nachgeben, als sein Vater Mablung nun dasselbe für ihn wiederholte.

»Ich gebe dir meinen Sohn in deine Obhut. Liebe ihn, wie Eru seine Kinder liebt. Möge Manw _ë_ mein Zeuge sein«, sagte nun auch Mablung.

Lothmiw strahlte wie tausend Sterne, als sie nun ihren silbernen Verlobungsring abnahm, den sie vor drei Jahren von Brandir erhalten hatte, und reichte ihm nun den Ring zurück, während sie ihren erhielt. Diese Ringe würden aufgehoben und in hohen Ehren gehalten. Dann tauschten sie schmale Ringe aus Gold und steckten sie dem jeweils anderen an den Finger.

»Möge Eru Zeuge unserer Liebe sein«, sprachen Braut und Bräutigam im Chor und beschlossen damit eine lange Zeremonie, an deren Ende nun die eigentliche Vermählung stand.

Vor drei Jahren hatten Lothmiw und Brandir ihre Verlobung vollzogen und dabei silberne Ringe ausgetauscht. Nun, am Neujahrstag, wie die Menschen in Gondor nun zählten, hatten sie ihre Hochzeit abgehalten. Lothmiw hatte die Symbolik dieses Tages gefallen, daher hatten sie ihn gewählt. Legolas hatte sich bei der ganzen Angelegenheit zurückgehalten. Dieser Tag gehörte ganz seiner Adoptivtochter und heute sollte sie strahlen. Und Brandir war als Schwiegersohn und damit auch Erbe mehr als akzeptabel.

Als die beiden ihre goldenen Ringe getauscht hatten, die nun ihren Ehebund symbolisierten, hielt sie nichts mehr und sie fielen einander um den Hals und tauschten innige Küsse.

All diese Riten und Feiern, die am heutigen Tage vollzogen worden waren, waren symbolischer Bedeutung und eher ein Zeichen der Liebe der Eltern, die sie ihren Kindern entgegen brachten. Die tatsächliche Eheschließung war erst mit dem Akt körperlicher Vereinigung vollzogen. Trotzdem war der Moment, in dem die Ringe getauscht wurden für viele der Höhepunkt einer jeden Hochzeit, da sie ein Zeichen der Vereinigung zweier Seelen zu einer waren.

Alle Gäste der Feier und Vertreter beider Häuser, die an diesem Tag vereinigt worden waren, brachen in lauten Jubel und Hochrufe aus, während das junge Glück nur Augen füreinander hatte. Auch Legolas klatschte und schloss sich der allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit an, während er innerlich damit zu kämpfen hatte, seine Gedanken beisammen zu halten und ihm eigentlich ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen und Fröhlichkeit war. Nein, das lag auf keinen Fall nur daran, dass er bereits ein wenig über den Durst getrunken hatte. Zum Glück bedeutete der Ringtausch auch, dass die Feierlichkeiten für diesen Tag ihr Ende fanden.

Vielleicht hatte er sich bis jetzt auch so sehr zurückgehalten und Lothmiw machen lassen, weil er nicht an Hochzeit und Liebe denken wollte, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Vielleicht weil er immer noch an die Ereignisse von vor zwanzig Jahren dachte. An … _sie_.

Und schon wieder war da der Reflex, nach der nächstbesten Weinkaraffe zu greifen. Nein! Er sollte dringend eine Ablenkung suchen, sonst konnte das hier noch böse enden. Er wollte Lothmiw nicht ihren schönsten Tag im Leben verderben. Er fühlte sich schon schuldig genug, dass er sich nicht in dem Maße freuen konnte, wie es angemessen wäre. Er sollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen, als ohnehin schon.

Man gratulierte ihm zur Eheschließung seiner Adoptivtochter. Er schüttelte Hände und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Lothmiws Hochzeit war wahrscheinlich die letzte unter elbischem Adel in Mittelerde, das musste gebührend gefeiert werden. Ein Lächeln des Brautvaters war das Mindeste!

Die Gäste machten den frisch Vermählten ihre Aufwartung. Geschenke und Glückwünsche wurden getauscht. Legolas schnappte auf, dass schon über mögliche Namen der zukünftigen Kinder gerätselt wurde. Er trug seine Maske und sperrte alle Emotionen tief in sich weg. Jetzt war kein Raum für sie. Jetzt musste er seine Rolle spielen.

Er war froh, wenn das alles hier vorbei war und er sich endlich in seine Gemächer zurückziehen konnte. Morgen würde noch einmal ein anstrengender Tag werden. Elben ließen keine Sterblichen auf ihre Hochzeitsfeiern, die hielten sie ganz unter sich ab. Doch da seine Leute nun einmal gern feierten und auch gern ihre Nachbarn in Ithiliën dazu einluden, waren in den nächsten Tagen weitere Festivitäten angesetzt, zu denen auch die Menschen aus Faramirs Fürstentum eingeladen waren. Morgen wollte er mit Faramir auf die Jagd gehen, erinnerte er sich, und Gimli wollte ebenfalls erscheinen.

Innerlich seufzte er und wünschte sich nur noch in sein Bett. Ruhe würde ihm jetzt guttun. Einfach nichts tun und den Kopf frei bekommen. Einfach an nichts zu denken, war dieser Tage schon eine herausragende Leistung für ihn.

»Vater, du siehst müde aus.«

Er schreckte auf und zwang sich schon reflexartig zu einem Lächeln. Darin war er gut geworden. Lothmiw sah besorgt zu ihm auf. Brandir stand nicht weit weg von ihr und wirkte in seiner Gegenwart noch immer etwas befangen.

»Ach, es ist nichts«, winkte Legolas ab. Auch diese Worte kamen ihm mittlerweile so leicht von den Lippen, dass er glauben mochte, dass sie wahr waren. Lothmiw schien sie ihm jedoch nicht abzunehmen, also setzte er hinzu: »Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken. Das ist dein Tag, und deiner allein. Genieße ihn.« Dieses Mal war das Lächeln echter.

Er versuchte daran festzuhalten, um ja nicht zuzulassen, dass Lothmiw auch nur das kleinste bisschen seiner negativen Stimmung zu spüren bekam. Ihre Hochzeit sollte perfekt sein, alles musste stimmen! Es war überhaupt eine Schande, dass er jetzt schon leicht über den Durst getrunken hatte. Es wäre besser, wenn er gar nicht hier wäre …

Irgendwann war auch diese Tortur beendet, und er konnte auf seine Gemächer flüchten und die Farce fallen lassen. Endlich! Endlich nicht mehr stark sein und gegen die Wucht all der unterdrückten Emotionen ankämpfen müssen! Mit einem energischen Winken, schickte er alle Diener davon und schloss sich in seinem Schlafzimmer ein. So schnell wollte er mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben. Einfach nur all das vergessen. All den Schmerz, die Trauer, die Wut.

Was war er nur für ein schrecklicher Vater? Er hatte als König versagt, nun versagte er auch als Vater. Wie konnte er sich nicht einmal am Hochzeitstag seiner Tochter hinten an stellen und sich für sie freuen, statt wie schon seit zwanzig Jahren in Schmerz und Selbstmitleid zu vergehen. Zwanzig Jahre! Für Menschen beinahe schon eine Ewigkeit. Für jeden anderen Elben hätte diese Zeitspanne kaum etwas bedeutet, doch zwanzig Jahre der Seelenqual hatten ihre Spuren an ihm hinterlassen.

Er spürte, wie die Emotionsflut ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Mit einem gequälten Schluchzen stürzte er zu der Weinkaraffe, die an seinem Bett stand, füllte einen Kelch und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Dann goss er erneut nach.

Als er seinen Hofstaat vor einigen Jahren nach Ithiliën in die kleine Siedlung, die er bereits zu errichten begonnen hatte, verlegt hatte, hatte er gehofft, dass das südlichere Wetter und die Seeluft sich positiv auf ihn auswirken würden. Für eine kleine Zeit war es besser geworden und er hatte die Gärten Gondors wieder zum Erblühen gebracht. Doch nichts war für die Ewigkeit geschaffen, und sein Glück schien vor zwanzig Jahren beendet worden zu sein, als die Frau, die er geliebt hatte und die er nie hätte lieben dürfen, ihn an den Feind verriet.

Nun ertrank er in Selbsthass, Trauer, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, und um all das zu vergessen, trank er zu viel und konnte seine Emotionen doch nicht im Wein ertränken. Ja, das war er nun, Legolas Grünblatt, Ringgefährte, letzter König der Waldelben in Mittelerde. Zerbrochen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Beginn dieses Kapitels ist eine möglichst detailgetreue Wiedergabe einer elbischen Hochzeit. Mehr zu dem Thema findet ihr in den Laws an Customs among the Eldar in Morgoth's Ring in der History of Middle-Earth Part 10. Die genauen Worte sind dort nicht gegeben, jedoch die Valar, die angerufen werden. Dieser Teil ist also nicht ausgedacht.


	3. Familienbande

Eldarion blickte über Minas Tirith hinweg. Hinter ihm spielten seine Schwestern Ancalimë und Aiwe im Schatten des Weißen Baums, während seine Mutter mit seiner ältesten Schwester Gilraen am Brunnen im Burghof saß und gemeinsam ein Gewand bestickte. In der Stadt herrschte heute geschäftiges Treiben. Es war der Neujahrstag und das war in Gondor seit nunmehr zwanzig Jahren ein riesiges Spektakel, für das eine Menge Vorbereitungen getroffen werden wollten.

Aiwe quietschte vergnügt hinter ihm und klatschte in ihre Hände. Das Mädchen war erst fünf Jahre alt und das Nesthäkchen ihrer Familie. Seine Schwestern waren ganz vernarrt in sie. Er drehte sich um und hielt nach dem Grund ihrer Freude Ausschau. Da sah er, wie Meister Samweis mit seiner Frau Rose und seiner ältesten Tochter Elanor den Burghof betrat. Aiwe stürmte auf Elanor, die Ehrenmaid Arwens, zu. Die Hobbits hatten es dem Mädchen angetan und Elanor war eine willige Spielgefährtin, die mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf Augenhöhe war. Für Aiwe etwas ganz Besonderes.

Sogleich wurde Elanor von dem kleinen Mädchen in Beschlag genommen, und egal, was sie mit ihrer Familie hier gesucht hatte, es wurde erfolgreich vereitelt. Niemand schien jedoch daran Anstoß zu nehmen. Meister Samweis war seit einigen Wochen zu Gast bei ihnen in Minas Tirith, ihn eilte ohnehin nichts.

In dem Moment vernahm er, wie von den Mauern der Stadt die Fanfaren ertönten. Ein wenig erstaunt wandte er sich auf und blickte über den Pelennor. Seine scharfen Augen erblickten eine Reitergruppe, die soeben auf das Stadttor zuhielt. Er erkannte das Banner Bruchtals, das über ihnen wehte. Onkel Elladan und Onkel Elrohir!

Mittlerweile waren auch seine älteren Schwestern und seine Mutter zu ihm getreten. Mutter lächelte wissend.

»Du hast von ihrem Besuch gewusst!«, stellte er gespielt entrüstet fest.

»Natürlich«, sagte sie. »Der König muss über hohe Gäste in seiner Stadt unterrichtet werden und so wusste auch ich davon. Aber für euch sollte es eine Überraschung werden, dass meine Brüder zu Besuch kommen.«

»Die Überraschung ist dir mit Sicherheit gelungen«, stellte Gilraen fest.

»Gibt es einen Grund, warum sie uns besuchen, Mutter?«, fragte Eldarion.

»Muss man einen Grund haben, um seine Familie zu besuchen?«, erwiderte sie. »Vielleicht wollen sie es sich ja auch am Strand von Belfalas gut gehen lassen? Bei ihnen weiß man nie, was sie jetzt wieder aushecken.«

Eldarion war im Grunde egal, weshalb seine Onkel zu Besuch kamen. Er hatte zwar jüngst erst sein zwanzigstes Lebensjahr gezählt, aber dennoch ergriff ihn noch immer kindliche Freude, wenn er Elladan und Elrohir sehen konnte. Aiwe würde das alles sicher sehr aufregend finden, war es immerhin das erste Mal, dass sie ihre Onkel kennen lernen durfte.

Keine Stunde später hatten sie sich alle im Thronsaal zusammengefunden. Vater hatte sogar darauf verzichtet, Onkel Elladan und Onkel Elrohir von seinem Thron aus zu begrüßen und war ihnen stattdessen entgegen gekommen, um sie fest in den Arm zu schließen. Sie waren Familie, da verzichtete selbst sein sonst so überkorrekter Vater auf Formalitäten. Nur die kleine Aiwe drückte sich ein wenig verwirrt an Mutters Beine.

Elladan und Elrohir strahlten, als sie ihre nunmehr dritte Nichte zum ersten Mal sahen. »Na, wen haben wir da?« Elrohir zauberte aus seinem Gewand eine kleine Puppe.

»Früher habt ihr euch immer über mich lustig gemacht, wenn ich die Kleider für meine Puppen selbst bestickt hatte, und jetzt das!«, scherzte Mutter. »Die habt ihr doch wohl nicht selbst genäht, so schief, wie die Nähte aussehen?«

Elladan warf ihr einen pikierten Blick zu. »Wir haben gehört, in Ithiliën wird eine Hochzeit gefeiert, und bei Legolas heißt das, dass es immer nur den besten Wein gibt. Würdige es doch bitte, dass wir uns gegen den Wein und für euch entschieden haben – schweren Herzens, versteht sich«, frotzelte er.

Indessen versuchte Elrohir mit der Puppe Aiwes Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. »Schau einmal, kleiner Vogel, die ist für dich«, lockte er sie. »Möchtest du deine neue Freundin kennen lernen?«

Das lockte Aiwe in der Tat aus der Reserve. »Elanor ist meine Freundin!«, verkündete sie stur.

»Ahh!«, machte Elrohir. »Da kam Vater durch.«

Vater lachte. »Sie hat in der Tat ein paar Züge von ihm. Mindestens den Sturkopf!« Dann wandte er sich Aiwe zu. »Nur zu«, ermutigte er sie. »Das sind Mamas Brüder. Du darfst zu ihnen gehen und ihnen die Haare verknoten.«

»Wehe!«, riefen Elladan und Elrohir wie aus einem Mund.

Aiwe hatte sich mittlerweile hinter Mutter hervor getraut und besah sich die Halbelbenzwillinge kritisch. »Warum seid ihr zweimal da?«

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann brachen alle Anwesenden in schallendes Gelächter aus.

»Weil Familie besuchen dann doppelt so viel Spaß macht!«, erklärte Elladan.

»Und kleine Neffen verziehen noch mehr!«, fügte Elrohir grinsend an.

»Das stimmt gar nicht!«, entrüstete sich nun Eldarion.

»Das verspricht ein ganz großer Spaß zu werden«, seufzte Vater, aber Eldarion sah ihm an, dass er sich freute, seine Ziehbrüder zu Besuch zu wissen. »Hat euer Besuch noch einen tieferen Grund, außer meine Kinder zu verderben?«

»Wir sind absolut sicher, dass unser kleiner Eldarion eines Tages würdig in deine Fußstapfen treten wird, Estel«, sagte Elladan.

»Vorher verpassen wir ihm nur noch einen kleinen Schliff«, fügte Elrohir an.

»Darüber hinaus wollten wir euch einmal wieder besuchen. War schon eine kleine Weile her seit dem letzten Mal.«

»Und vielleicht wollen wir auch ein klein wenig Wein bei Legolas schnorren gehen. Immer alles in den Norden liefern zu lassen, wird teuer. Vater fände es sicher nicht toll, wenn wir sein Erbe auf diese Weise verprassen.«

»Aber seid Thranduil in den Westen ging und Großvater keine sonderlich großen Neigungen zeigt, unser neuer Lieferant zu werden, müssen wir uns ja irgendwie über Wasser halten – sozusagen. Wasser und Wein, ihr versteht?«

Mutter seufzte.

Eldarion mochte seine Onkel, wirklich. Aber manchmal waren sie anstrengend, und er fragte sich, wer von ihnen wirklich der Erwachsenere war.

»So oder so«, schloss Vater. »Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid, meine Brüder, und dass wir gemeinsam mit euch das Neujahrsfest begehen können. Fühlt euch in meinem Haus wie daheim!«

»Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!«, sagte Elladan.

»Vater hatte damals die glorreiche Idee, diesen Drachenschädel in der Feuerhalle aufhängen zu lassen«, sagte Elrohir.

»Jetzt starrt der uns immer an und erinnert uns daran, dass nicht nur wiederum sein Vater damals Ancalagon höchstselbst erschlug, sondern er sich jetzt auch Drachentöter nennen darf.«

»Als wolle er sagen, dass wir jetzt dran sind.«

»Außerdem ist dieses Ding ein schrecklicher Staubfänger.«

Die beiden Brüder seufzten theatralisch. Mutter kommentierte ihre Litanei mit ihrem wunderschönen Lachen.

Ja, das würden einige aufregende Wochen, war sich Eldarion sicher.


	4. Die Wilde Jagd

Am Morgen nach der Hochzeit traf sich die Jagdgesellschaft vor Legolas‘ Waldpalast. Legolas saß bereits auf seinem weißen Hengst, als Faramir, mit einigen Waldläufern zu Fuß und zu Pferde eintraf. Legolas‘ Pferd war ein Geschenk der Herrin Éowyn gewesen für ihre gute Nachbarschaft in Ithiliën. Das Tier entstammte bestem rohirrischen Geblüt, ein wahrlich königliches Tier. Er hatte den Hengst Galathil genannt, Silberglanz.

Er trieb Galathil an, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Als sie sich gegenüber standen, deutete Faramir eine Verbeugung an.

»Euer Majestät«, begrüßte er ihn. »Ich freue mich, Teil Eurer Jagdgesellschaft sein zu dürfen.«

»Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Truchsess«, erwiderte Legolas und meinte es auch. Heute war ein besserer Tag als der vergangene. »Ich sehe, Ihr habt einige tüchtige Jagdgesellen mitgebracht. Es wird sicher ein Vergnügen, mit Euren Waldläufern unsere Beute für das Festmahl heute Abend zu stellen.«

Auch Legolas‘ Leute hatten sich mittlerweile versammelt. Die Hunde bellten aufgeregt und waren begierig, dass die Jagd endlich losginge. Legolas selbst nahm seinen Bogen mit und hatte Galathil ein leichtes Geschirr umgebunden, an das er einige Wurfspeere befestigt hatte. Ansonsten ritt er wie üblich nach waldelbischer Art ohne Sattel oder Zaumzeug.

Brandir gesellte sich zu ihnen, ebenfalls beritten.

»Ah, da ist ja der glückliche Bräutigam!«, begrüßte Faramir ihn. »Ich gratuliere Euch zu Eurer Eheschließung und freue mich, dass wir Teil der Feierlichkeiten sein dürfen.«

»Wir lassen eben keine Gelegenheit zum Feiern aus«, scherzte Brandir. »Dafür ist der Wein des Königs zu gut!«

»Eines Tages wird der Wein in deiner Verantwortung liegen, denk daran!«, ging Legolas darauf ein.

»Ich hörte etwas von Wein!«, poltere es da hinter ihnen.

Legolas wendete Galathil und sah Gimli und seine Frau Freya auf sie zu kommen. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich unwillkürlich auf sein Gesicht. »Gimli, mein Freund!«, rief er aus, während er von seinem Pferd sprang und dem Zwerg entgegen kam. »Ich hätte so früh gar nicht mit euch gerechnet. Wir wollten soeben zur Jagd aufbrechen. Wenn du uns begleiten möchtest, kann ich dir ein Pony anbieten.«

Gimli schnaubte und winkte ab. »Ach, Blödsinn. Ich vertraue auf meine guten alten Beine. Du weißt doch, wir Zwerge sind zäh und ausdauernd.«

Legolas wandte sich an Freya. »Es wäre mir eine große Freude, wenn ich Gimli für eine vergnügliche Jagd entführen dürfte und Ihr mir die Erlaubnis dafür gebt«, bat er.

Die Zwergin machte einen höflichen Knicks. »Wenn Ihr mich so freundlich darum bittet, kann Ich Euch nur schlecht diese Bitte verwehren, mein König«, erwiderte sie.

»Wunderbar!«, rief Legolas aus und winkte einige Diener herbei. »Geleitet Dame Freya in ihre Gemächer und bereitet alles zu ihrer und Gimlis Zufriedenheit.«

Damit waren nun alle beisammen und die Jagdgesellschaft konnte endlich aufbrechen. Die Hörner wurden geblasen und die Hunde waren kaum noch zu halten. Legolas stieg wieder auf Galathil und führte die Jagdgesellschaft an. Ja, heute war definitiv ein guter Tag. Er konnte sich ganz auf etwas konzentrieren, das ihm Spaß bereitete, und konnte es auch noch genießen. Dazu war auch Gimli früher gekommen als erwartet und hatte sich ihrer Gesellschaft angeschlossen.

Galathil sprang leichtfüßig durch den Wald, nur von leichtem Schenkeldruck und leisen Pfiffen gelenkt. Es war immer wieder eine helle Freude, auf diesem Tier zu reiten. Die Hunde fanden schnell eine Fährte, der sie folgen konnten. Nachdem sie allen Dreck Mordors entfernt hatten, hatte sich der Wald unter der fürsorglichen Hand der Dúnedain des Südens und schließlich auch der Waldelben, die mit Legolas hierher gezogen waren, rasch wieder erholt und erblühte nun in altem Glanz. Die Natur erstrahlte vor Leben.

Gimli hatte sich zu Fuß zu Legolas und Brandir gesellt. »Wie ich nun gelernt habe, bleibt ihr Elben ja lieber unter euch mit euren Hochzeiten«, sagte er. »Aber erzählt doch einmal, wie war es gestern?«

»Oh, es war ganz wunderbar!«, schwärmte Brandir. »Ich bin so dankbar, dass König Legolas mir erlaubte, um die Hand seiner Tochter anzuhalten.«

Legolas schmunzelte und ließ seinen neu gewonnenen Schwiegersohn frei von der vergangenen Feier schwärmen. Ihm wäre niemals im Traum eingefallen, Brandirs Werben zu untersagen. Lothmiw war mit ihm glücklich und Brandir war ein vernünftiger, bodenständiger Elb. Was konnte er mehr für seine Tochter erhoffen? Und allein das zählte. Auch er war froh, Brandir nun zu seiner Familie zählen zu können. Er war gespannt darauf, was sein eigener Vater dazu sagen würde. Thranduil hatte Mittelerde vor einigen Jahren verlassen, doch Legolas war sich sicher, dass es auch für ihn nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er in den Westen segeln würde. In den Westen …

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab hin zu fernen Gestaden. Hier in Ithiliën war er ihnen näher als jemals zuvor, doch das nahe Meer brachte ihm noch immer nicht die erhoffte Seelenruhe.

»Mein König!«, schreckte ihn auf einmal einer der Jäger aus seinen Gedanken. »Es scheint, als hätten die Hunde etwas gefunden«, fuhr der Elb fort. »Aber … Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Es ist, als sei dort vorn ein Stück Winter mitten im Wald aufgetaucht.«

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. »Das kann nicht sein. Es ist Frühjahr und die Temperaturen sind seit Wochen mild. Winter hat sich nicht einmal in den schattigsten Senken gehalten.«

»Wir sollten uns das einmal ansehen«, schlug Faramir vor, der nun ebenfalls zu ihm geritten kam. Man sah ihm die vergangenen zwanzig Jahre allmählich an, doch noch immer war er stark und flink und schien von den Jahren kaum beeinträchtigt worden zu sein.

Legolas nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg, den ihnen der Kundschafter wies. Was sie fanden, ließ sich tatsächlich als ein übrig gebliebenes Stück Winter beschreiben. Mitten im Wald fand sich ein Stückchen Natur, das vollkommen von Raureif und Eis bedeckt war. Je näher sie ihm kamen, desto deutlicher fielen die Temperaturen. Der Atem stand ihnen vor ihren Gesichtern.

»Wenn ich mich so umsehe, scheinen alle Anwesenden genauso ratlos zu sein wie ich«, kommentierte Gimli.

Legolas erwiderte nichts darauf. Stattdessen stieg er von Galathil und beugte sich herab, um das Phänomen aus nächster Nähe zu untersuchen. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sich davon erhoffte. Vielleicht einfach, dass er es dann besser begreifen könne, was er hier sah.

»So etwas habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn davon gehört«, murmelte Faramir. »Das ist kein Ort, wo es um diese Jahreszeit so kalt hätten sein dürfen.«

Brandir war inzwischen ebenfalls vom Pferd gestiegen und fing an, den Bereich nach Spuren abzusuchen. Legolas wies die Hundeführer an, dass sie ihre Tiere die Umgebung absuchen lassen sollten. Er wusste nicht, was sie hätten finden sollen. Dieses Phänomen gab ihm Rätsel auf. Vielleicht hätte sein Vater etwas dazu gewusst, aber er bezweifelte es.

»Das alles erscheint mir höchst sonderbar«, bemerkte er. »Wir sind uns, denke ich, einig, dass das nicht natürlichen Ursprungs sein kann. Vielleicht findet sich in König Elessars Bibliothek eine Antwort darauf, und wenn das nicht weiter hilft, können wir immer noch eine Nachricht an Elladan und Elrohir in Bruchtal schicken. Vielleicht findet sich in dem, was Herr Elrond ihnen aus seiner Bibliothek hinterlassen hat, eine Antwort.«

Plötzlich schlugen die Hunde an und begannen wie wild zu kläffen. Ein lautes Fauchen drang aus dem nahen Wald. Dann ging alles sehr schnell.


	5. Zireael, Gwynbleidd, Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha

Ein schauderhaftes Geheul drang aus dem Wald. Nur Augenblicke später brach ein grässliches Ungeheuer aus dem Unterholz. Geschrei erhob sich unter den Jägern, als die Kreatur wie ein Wirbelwind durch ihre Reihen fegte. Legolas konnte noch nicht einmal seine Befehle rufen, als der Kreatur auch schon zwei Reiter folgten, eine junge Frau auf einem wilden Rappen und ein alter Mann mit schneeweißem Haar. Beide schwangen Schwerter und waren ganz offensichtlich hinter der Kreatur her.

Jene war von der Gruppe der Jäger aufgehalten worden, welche schnell reagiert hatten, auch ohne dass Legolas sie groß befehlen musste. Zur einen Seite die Jäger und zur anderen die beiden Reiter war die Kreatur nun in der Falle und sah ihr einziges Heil im Angriff. Die größere Gefahr offenbar in ihren Verfolgern sehend wandte sie sich den Reitern zu, brüllte sie herausfordernd an und sprang ihnen entgegen. Die Frau jedoch war bereits aus dem Sattel gestiegen, das Schwert hoch über ihrem Kopf erhoben, sprang vom Rücken ihres Rappen und stieß ihr Schwert mit einem Urschrei herab und genau durch den Schädel der Bestie.

»Ha«!, rief sie aus.

»Ciri! Du sollst doch nicht …!«, rief ihr Begleiter, unterbrach sich jedoch.

Erst da bemerkte Legolas den dritten Neuankömmling im Bunde, ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann mit aschgrauem Haar und schönen, aber doch irgendwie grausamen Zügen. Als er die beiden Reiter und die tote Kreatur erblickte, schien er erleichtert zu sein. Erst da richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Jägergruppe, in die sie gestolpert waren.

»Wie es aussieht, habe ich mich für die Mithilfe bei der Beseitigung dieses kleines Problems zu bedanken«, bemerkte er lakonisch. »Mit wem haben wir die Ehre?«

Legolas, noch immer etwas überrumpelt, tauschte einen raschen Blick mit Faramir. Dann traten sie beide vor.

»Ihr befindet Euch in der Gegenwart von König Legolas von den Waldelben, und ich bin Faramir, Truchsess König Elessar Telcontars«, stellte Faramir vor.

Nun waren auch die beiden Reiter zu ihnen getreten. »Avallac‘h, bist du sicher, dass wir hier auf Eredins Spur sind?«, wandte sich die junge Frau an den grauhaarigen Mann, welcher anscheinend Avallac'h genannt wurde. Legolas war vom Klang dieser Namen irritiert, sie kamen ihm fremd vor.

»Der Hund der Wilden Jagd sollte dies hinreichend beweisen«, erwiderte Avallac‘h. »Aber du vergisst deine Manieren, Zireael, und du ebenso, Gwynbleidd. Ich entschuldige mich für meine Begleiter.« Letzteres war erneut an Faramir und Legolas gewandt. »Man nennt mich Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha und dies sind Zireael und Geralt von Riva.«

»Ich weiß Eure freundlichen Manieren zu schätzen, Crevan …«, sagte nun Legolas, unterbrach sich jedoch. Was war das nur für ein sonderbarer Name?

»Nennt ihn einfach Avallac‘h«, warf jener Geralt ein, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf Avallac‘h einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

Diese Augen! Erst jetzt bemerkte, dass der weißhaarige Mann nicht nur weitaus jünger wirkte, als seine Haarfarbe vermuten ließ, sondern auch noch Augen wie eine Katze hatte. Was waren das nur für seltsame Fremde?

»Nun, dann eben Avallac‘h«, fuhr er fort. »Ich muss Euch informieren, dass Ihr Euch hier innerhalb meiner Grenzen befindet und hier mein Gesetz gilt. Ich weiß weder, wer Ihr oder Eure Begleiter seid, noch, was Ihr hier sucht oder was dieses Ding da ist, das die junge Dame dort erschlug. Ich bitte Euch daher in aller Freundschaft um eine rasche Antwort.«

»Ah, ich fürchte, damit kann ich nicht dienen, zumindest nicht mit einer _raschen_ Antwort«, bedauerte Avallac‘h. »Ich verstehe Eure Bedenken, daher sei zumindest an dieser Stelle beteuert, dass wir nur in besten Absichten gekommen sind. Wir folgten einer Spur, die uns hierher führte, und nun, da Ihr und Eure Leute so freundlich wart, den Hund der Wilden Jagd für uns aufzuhalten und zu stellen, bestätigt sich, dass wir der richtigen Fährte gefolgt sind. Weshalb, das ist eine längere Geschichte und lässt sich besser in Ruhe, statt bei einer flüchtigen Begegnung im Wald klären.«

»Ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass wir auf der richtigen Fährte sind, Avallac‘h«, mischte sich erneut Zireael ein. »Ja, das hier ist ein toter Hund der Jagd, und ja, das deutet wohl darauf hin, dass die Jagd selbst nicht weit sein kann. Aber schauen wir dem Offensichtlichen ins Auge: Nichts hier kommt mir bekannt vor. Du hast mich die Geschichte der Aen Elle, deines Volkes, gelehrt, und da tauchte nie ein König Legolas oder ein Fürst Faramir oder ein König Elessar Telcontar vor. Das hier ist nicht Tir ná Lia und Ge‘el oder Eredin finden wir hier auch nicht.«

»Wilde Jagd, Hunde und sonstige Namen, die auch mir nichts sagen. Ich glaube, das führt so zu nichts«, sagte Faramir. »Wir sollten das wirklich in Ruhe besprechen. Und wenn Gondor irgendeine Gefahr droht, dann muss König Elessar in Minas Tirith davon unterrichtet werden. Ist denn dies der Fall, Avallac‘h?«

»Nun, das hängt davon ab, was Eredin hier will«, sagte dieser ausweichend. »Deswegen sind wir hier: um genau das herauszufinden.«

»Ich hatte mich schon auf den Hirschbraten gefreut heute Abend«, meldete sich Gimli erstmals zu Wort. »Das ändert jedoch alles. Mir schwirrt zwar der Kopf von all diesen fremden Namen, aber ich finde, wir sollten uns dennoch anhören, was sie zu sagen haben, auch wenn mir das alles sehr verdächtig vorkommt.«

»Durchaus verdächtig«, sagte Brandir. »Ich traue diesen Fremden nicht und halte es nicht für eine gute Idee, sie leichtfertig in unser Haus zu lassen.«

»Wenn es jedoch stimmt, was sie andeuten, muss König Elessar davon unterrichtet werden, damit er die nötigen Maßnahmen ergreifen kann.«

Legolas seufzte innerlich. Er stand zwischen den Fronten und musste die Entscheidung treffen. Wie er das hasste! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er war froh gewesen, dass sein Tag so gut begonnen hatte, und nun war alles dahin. Widerwillig knirschte er mit den Zähnen.

»Das ist hier alles zu durcheinander und wirr und führt zu nichts«, sagte er. »Zu viele Fragen, deren Antworten nur noch mehr Fragen hervorrufen. Betrachtet Euch vorerst als meine Gäste, bis alles zu aller Zufriedenheit geklärt ist, doch Ihr steht unter Beobachtung meiner Leute.«

»Selbstverständlich«, sagte Avallac‘h nur und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.


	6. Schatten

Eldarion war frustriert.

Das war er nicht erst seit heute, und das war er auch nicht aus einem bestimmten Anlass heraus. Nein, es war eher ein unterschwelliges Gefühl, dass ihn stets begleitete. Besonders hervorgehoben wurde es jedoch, wenn er an seine gewichtige Abstammung erinnert wurde. Mit seinen Onkeln in Minas Tirith wurde das wieder einmal deutlicher denn je. Er war Eldarion aus dem Hause Telcontar, Sohn der Elben, Erbe König Elessars, Nachfahre Isildurs, und Sohn Arwen Undómiels von den Eldar, deren Vater wiederum Elrond von Bruchtal war, ältester und weisester seines Stammes.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, er wäre einfach irgendwer und könnte von den Helden der Geschichte träumen, statt von ihnen abzustammen. Deren Namen lasteten schwer wie das ganze Nebelgebirge auf seinen Schultern. Stets sah man ganz genau hin, was er tat, stets wurde er mit seinem Vater, dem großen König, verglichen, und erinnerte ihn, dass er eines Tages dessen Stelle einnehmen würde. Stets ragte Vaters Schatten über ihm auf wie ein Gigant, dem er niemals würde entkommen können.

In seiner Kindheit war er oft aus dem Palast ausgebrochen und war durch die Straßen von Minas Tirith gestromert. Solche Ausflüge hatten nie lang gedauert. Stets war die Aufregung riesig gewesen, wenn der Kronprinz mal wieder verschwunden war. Eldarion war sehr schnell sehr geschickt darin geworden, seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen, doch wenn die ganze Stadtwache dazu angehalten worden war, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten, dann konnte nicht einmal der geschickteste Junge lange fahnenflüchtig bleiben.

In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich gebessert und war zu einem jungen Erwachsenen geworden. Mittlerweile durfte er sogar seinem Vater hin und wieder unter die Arme greifen. Doch der Druck und die Frust waren geblieben.

Heute durfte er Briefe sortieren, Bitt- und Sendschreiben an den König. Er war also doch nichts weiter als ein Postbote, der die Post vorsortierte. Wieder einmal merkte er, wie der Frust in ihm anstieg. Er wollte sich beweisen, zeigen, dass er mehr war als nur ein kleines Anhängsel seines Vaters, das schnell übersehen werden konnte. Nicht einmal mehr Orks jagen konnten sie, denn diejenigen, die Saurons Fall und das Ende des Dritten Zeitalters überlebt hatten, waren schon längst entweder getötet oder in weit entfernte Gebiete vertrieben worden, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten konnten.

Selbst Elben sah man kaum noch, seit die Ringträger Mittelerde verlassen hatten, und mit Sam und Rose zu plaudern, war zwar höflich, aber die Gärtnerei interessierte ihn kein bisschen. Selbst der Sommerurlaub in Ithiliën war nicht mehr aufregend. König Legolas war ein Miesepeter und seine Leute allesamt verschrobenes Waldvolk.

»Die Welt ist einfach langweilig geworden«, brummte er vor sich hin, während er ein gesichtetes Schreiben auf den Stapel für die unwichtigeren Anliegen beförderte und zum nächsten griff.

Kurz vor seiner Geburt hatte man sogar noch etwas erleben können, als ein Diener Saurons versucht hatte, gegen die Herren des Westens zu bestehen. Sogar Drachen waren ihm gefolgt! Eldarion würde zu gern selbst einen Drachen sehen.

Doch das erinnerte ihn plötzlich wieder daran, dass er auf Mutters Seite der Familie zwei Drachentöter zu seinen Vorfahren zählen konnte. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Nicht einmal über’s Drachentöten konnte er sich profilieren, weil selbst da andere ihm zuvor gekommen waren.

Frustriert warf er das Schreiben, das er soeben bearbeiten wollte, auf den Tisch und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück. Es war doch alles zum Verrückt werden! Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach in sein Schicksal fügen, auf ewig im Schatten seiner überragenden Vorfahren zu stehen? Warum musste er unbedingt das Bedürfnis haben, aus diesem Schatten auszubrechen?

Und dabei sollte er noch froh sein, dass er Briefe vorsortieren durfte. Normalerweise musste er auf seine Schwestern aufpassen, aber das hatten wahrscheinlich jetzt seine Onkel übernommen. Sie waren ganz vernarrt in die kleine Aiwe, und nachdem sie sie mit der Puppe bestochen hatten, beruhte dieses Verhältnis auf Gegenseitigkeiten.

Da fiel sein Blick auf das Siegel des Fürsten von Dol Amroth und das Zeichen für Dringlichkeit. Stirnrunzelnd griff er danach und brach das Siegel. In dem Schreiben berichtete Imrahil von Problemen mit Korsaren aus Harad an den Küsten und bat den König um Unterstützung.

Eldarion war verwundert. Zumindest Harondor stand mittlerweile unter der Flagge des Königs, und auch wenn die anderen Teile Harads unabhängig geblieben waren, so hatten sie sich bis jetzt doch immer bereitwillig der Macht Gondors gebeugt, seit Sauron niedergeworfen worden war. Eldarion konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es jemals Probleme mit den Südlingen gegeben hätte. Er beschloss, dass das alles kurios genug war, um seinen Vater sofort zu benachrichtigen.

Als er seine Schreibstube jedoch verließ, bemerkte er, dass Unruhe in den Gängen aufgekommen war. Leute eilten hierhin und dorthin wie aufgeschreckte Ameisen. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Er würde es wohl so oder so herausfinden, wenn er seinen Vater aufsuchte. Schließlich wurde er im Ratssaal fündig, stieß dort jedoch auf ein neues Problem.

»Wie? Vater hat zu einer Kriesensitzung gerufen?«, fragte er den Wächter verwundert. »Und wieso lässt du mich dann nicht ein?«

Der Mann fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Situation. »So lauten nun einmal die Befehle des Königs, mein Prinz. Es ist nur jenen Einlass gewährt, deren Namen er ausdrücklich genannt hat.«

»Ich bin der Kronprinz!«, begehrte Eldarion auf. »Ich habe Vater eine wichtige Nachricht mitzuteilen und befehle dir daher, mir diese Tür zu öffnen!«

»Ja, aber …« Der Mann kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, hin und her gerissen und offenbar nicht willig, Eldarions Befehle über die seines Vaters zu stellen.

Ihm kamen überraschend seine Onkel zur Hilfe.

»Schau, wir sind doch Familie«, sprang Elladan ein.

»Uns lässt du doch auch ein, oder nicht?«, fügte Elrohir an.

»Da kannst du doch sicher ein Auge zudrücken und Eldarion auch einlassen.«

»Wenn er sagt, dass er Est… ich meine, Elessar etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen hat, dann wird das seine Gründe haben.«

»Es wird nicht gleich Mittelerde in der Belegaer versinken, wenn du ihn mit uns einlässt.«

»Tu doch einfach so, als hättest du nicht bemerkt, wie wir ihn unauffällig in unsere Mitte nahmen.«

Der Türwächter war mittlerweile sichtlich überfordert. Seit ihr Vater Mittelerde verlassen hatte, teilten die Zwillingsbrüder sich die Regentschaft über Bruchtal, und dieser Titel war auch dieser Tage noch legendär. Außerdem wusste jeder, dass Vater ihnen sein vollstes Vertrauen schenkte.

»Nick einfach«, schlug Elladan vor.

Der Mann nickte.

»Wunderbar!«, riefen die Brüder aus, schenkten dem Mann ihr entwaffnendstes Lächeln und schoben Eldarion vor sich durch die Tür.

Offenbar waren sie die letzten, die den Ratssaal betraten. Eldarion sah mit Staunen, dass die meisten von Vaters Beratern anwesend waren, die sich derzeit in der Stadt aufhielten. Als Vater ihn erblickte, runzelte er die Stirn, doch seine Onkel wehrten jeden Protest schon im Keim ab.

»Dein Sohn hat dir etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen«, verkündete Elrohir.

»Und ich denke, dass er sich umgekehrt genauso anhören kann, was du uns mitzuteilen hast«, fügte Elladan an.

»Meine Anweisungen waren eindeutig«, konterte Vater.

Eldarion wand sich innerlich und hielt es auf einmal für keine gute Idee mehr, hier zu sein. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich nicht so wichtig und Vater hatte doch Recht. Immerhin hatte er noch nie an einer der großen und wichtigen Ratssitzungen teilgenommen und selbst bei kleinen Ratsrunden hatte er bis jetzt nur gelegentlich stumm zuhören dürfen. Das hier sah alles viel wichtiger aus als die Ausbesserung der Rammas Echor.

Sichtlich mit den Zähnen knirschend, dass Elladan und Elrohir seine Anweisungen einfach übergangen hatten in Bezug auf Eldarion, ließ Vater dennoch zu, dass Eldarion sich zu ihnen setzte. Eldarion zog den Kopf ein und suchte sich den unauffälligsten Platz in einer Ecke. Er fühlte sich wie ein Fremdkörper, der nicht hierher gehörte.

Eine leise Stimme in den hintersten Winkeln seiner Gedanken sagte ihm, dass er der Kronprinz war, dass er eines Tages Gondor regieren würde, und der einzige Platz, an den er gehörte, der an der Seite seines Vaters war. Er schob sie zur Seite und zwang sie zum Schweigen.

»Nun, da wir vollzählig sind«, begann Vater, »kann ich den Grund für diese Krisensitzung verkünden. Mich ereilte soeben Kunde von Prinz Imrahil, dass Dol Amroth gefallen ist.«

 _Was?_ , durchfuhr es Eldarion. Wie konnte das sein?!

Unruhe kam unter den Ratsherren auf, sie stellten sich dieselbe Frage. Wer sollte schon Gondor angreifen? Sauron war niedergeworfen und alle seine ehemaligen Verbündeten waren entweder von Gondor besiegt worden oder standen mit ihnen in einem Bündnis.

Vater bedeutete ihnen allen zu schweigen. »Anscheinend handelte es sich bei den Angreifern um Korsaren aus dem Süden. Der Angriff kam vollkommen überraschend, es gab keine Kriegserklärung oder sonstige Anzeichen, dass sie uns wieder feindlich gesinnt sind. Dies ist ein herber Schlag für das Reich, umso mehr müssen wir nun Ruhe bewahren und angemessen reagieren.«

»Dies bedeutet Krieg, mein König«, warf General Ohtur ein.

»Wenn es sich nicht anders vermeiden lässt, ja«, bestätigte Vater. »Eine unserer Städte wurde angegriffen und übernommen. Dies darf ich nicht einfach so hinnehmen.«

»Sollten nicht zunächst die Umstände geklärt werden, unter denen Dol Amroth genommen wurde?«, warf Ciryon ein, ein weiterer von Vaters Generälen.

»Auch damit habt Ihr Recht«, pflichtete Vater ihm bei. »Ich werde sobald als möglich Prinz Imrahil Truppen entsenden, um ihn zu unterstützen und die Lage zu sichern.«

Damit war seine Nachricht wohl überflüssig geworden, ging es Eldarion durch den Kopf. Das sah ihm ganz ähnlich, dass er wieder einmal nichts Nützliches beitragen konnte. Und er würde alles darauf wetten, dass Vater ihm nicht erlauben würde, mit den Soldaten nach Dor-en-Ernil zu gehen, um dort wieder für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen. Er zählte mittlerweile zwanzig Sommer und hatte sich noch immer durch nichts weiter als Nutzlosigkeit hervorgetan! Ärger wallte in ihm auf, den er nur mühsam beherrschen konnte. Ein Streit mit Vater wäre hier und jetzt nicht angemessen.

In dem Moment trat ein Diener an Vater heran und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Vater wollte ihn schon ärgerlich davonwinken, als Eldarion den Diener nachdrücklicher anfügen hörte: »Sie sagen, es sei dringend und bedürfe Eurer sofortigen Aufmerksamkeit, mein König.«

Vater seufzte und nickte. Mit einer Geste schickte er den Diener davon, welcher mit einer Verbeugung ging und kurz darauf wieder kam. Zu Eldarions Erstaunen folgten ihm Faramir und Legolas, zusammen mit dessen frisch gebackenen Schwiegersohn Brandir, Gimli und drei Fremden, die Eldarion noch nie gesehen hatte. Vater erhob sich, um sie persönlich zu begrüßen. Während sich Vater und Legolas mit einem Nicken begrüßten, verneigten sich die anderen Neuankömmlinge.

»Ich freue mich, euch wiederzusehen, meine Freunde«, sagte Vater. »Nur der Zeitpunkt ist ausgesprochen ungünstig, da mich erst heute eine besorgniserregende Kunde ereilte. Dol Amroth wurde angegriffen.«

»Nun, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass Ihr hören wollt, was wir zu berichten haben«, sagte Faramir. »Wir haben so eine Vermutung, was da vor sich geht.«


	7. Zusammenkunft

Legolas fühlte sich inmitten all dieser dicken Steinmauern nicht wohl. Er konnte hier nicht frei atmen. Aragorn hatte ihnen mittlerweile einen Platz in seiner Runde angeboten, und er war froh darum sitzen zu können, während Geralt, Ciri und Avallac’h ihren Bericht ablieferten, was sie bereits Faramir und ihm erzählt hatten. Dol Amroth war also angegriffen worden, beunruhigende Neuigkeiten, vor allem mit dem Wissen, was er mittlerweile von den drei Fremden erhalten hatte.

»Ich bin Hexer Geralt von Riva«, begann ebenjener. »Das ist Ciri, meine Tochter, und das Avallac’h, ein Aen Saevherne, ein, nun, Weiser und Magier, wie man hier sagen würde. Er besitzt die Fähigkeit, zwischen den Welten zu reisen, und brachte uns damit hierher. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Eredin, einem Abtrünnigen aus Avallac’hs Volk, der seinen König tötete und dessen Platz einnahm. Eredin ist der Anführer der Wilden Jagd und selbst ein mächtiger Magier. Seine Welt ist von einer alles Leben auslöschenden Katastrophe bedroht, weshalb er versucht, unsere Welt zu erobern. Wir haben seine Spur aufgenommen, um ihn aufzuhalten, was uns schlussendlich hierher führte. Wir vermuten, dass er hier etwas sucht, das ihm bei seinem Unterfangen helfen könnte.«

»Es könnte Zufall sein, dass genau jetzt Dol Amroth angegriffen wird, es könnte jedoch auch ein Zusammenhang bestehen«, warf Faramir ein.

Legolas rieb sich die Stirn. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er sich noch auf eine schöne Jagd mit Freunden gefreut, und dann musste natürlich alles anders kommen. Wollten die Valar ihn für sein persönliches Versagen vor zwanzig Jahren strafen? Warum konnte er nicht einmal in Ithiliën seinen Frieden finden?

Alle in der Runde wirkten ob dieser Neuigkeiten mehr oder weniger überrumpelt. Legolas hatte sich bei dieser Geschichte ebenso gefühlt. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass es mehr als nur diese eine Welt geben sollte und dass es einigen wenigen möglich war, zwischen diesen zu wechseln.

»Es ist in der Tat schwer zu begreifen«, fügte er daher an. »Als wir jedoch vor zwei Tagen in den Wäldern jagen waren, stießen wir dabei auf eine fremdartige Kreatur, welche ich so noch nie gesehen hatte und zu der mir keinerlei Schilderungen bekannt sind. Laut dieser drei handelte es sich dabei um einen Hund der Wilden Jagd. Ich halte das für einen Hinweis, dass an dieser Geschichte etwas dran sein könnte.«

Er sah Aragorn an, dass dieser damit zu kämpfen hatte, die Kunde zu verarbeiten. Dieser war jedoch erfahren genug, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, so lange man ihn nicht so gut kannte wie seine engsten Freunde und Verwandten.

»Nun, zugegeben, das klingt alles sehr sonderbar«, gestand er ein. »Zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt kann ich mir jedoch nicht vorstellen, was dieser Eredin hier zu finden hofft, und inwiefern das für mich von Interesse sein sollte. Ich mache mir eher Gedanken um die Südlinge, die eine meiner Städte überfallen und erobert haben.«

»Wir sind nicht erst seit kurzem hier«, sagte Avallac’h. »Nach allem, was wir mittlerweile über Eredins Aufenthalt hier wissen, könnte er sehr wohl dahinter stecken. Wie ich das bisher überblicken kann, stellt sich doch die Frage, warum sich ein Verbündeter plötzlich gegen Euch wenden sollte.«

Minardil fuhr dazwischen. »Die Südlinge waren schon immer ein verräterisches Pack«, schnaubte er. »Sie haben viele, viele Jahre lang zusammen mit Sauron gemeinsame Sache gemacht. Ich traue keinem von ihnen auch nur so weit, wie ich spucken kann. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis so etwas passiert. Das hat nichts mit elbischem Hexenwerk zu tun.«

Legolas knirschte mit den Zähnen und funkelte den Menschen böse an. Er wollte schon heftig widersprechen, als Faramir ihm zuvor kam.

»Es war der Wille des Königs, mit den Haradrim Frieden zu schließen, vergesst das nicht!«, rief er aus. »Außerdem vergesst Ihr Euch in Anwesenheit hoher elbischer Würdenträger, mein Herr.«

Minardil sah aus, als wolle er etwas erwidern, sah dann jedoch zu Legolas, Aragorn und den Zwillingen.

»Mäßigt Eure Zunge«, sagte Aragorn ruhig, jedoch in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass er nie wieder solche Worte in seinen Hallen hören wollte.

Legolas knirschte mit den Zähnen. Hatte sich denn alles gegen ihn verschworen? Eigentlich wollte er mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben. Aber irgendwie war er da nun doch mit hinein geraten. Wäre er doch nur mit Vater mitgegangen, dann hätte er es sich jetzt in Valinor gut gehen lassen können. Bald, sagte er sich, bald.

»Die Dinge jetzt zu überstürzen, halte ich nicht für eine gute Idee«, schloss Aragorn. »Wir sollten beobachten und wachsam sein, und die Warnungen nicht völlig in den Wind schlagen. Mein Augenmerk liegt jedoch vorerst auf Dol Amroth und den Grund des Angriffes und ich werde entsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen. Des Weiteren sollt Ihr, Fürst Faramir, Eure Waldläufer entsenden und die südlichen Grenzen Ithiliëns sichern. Wir müssen ein wachsames Auge auf unsere südlichen Grenzen haben.«

Faramir nickte. »Natürlich.«

»Gut, dann betrachte ich momentan alles Wichtige für gesagt«, schloss Aragorn die Runde. »Entsprechende weitere Befehle werden im Laufe des Tages ausgehen. Die Anwesenden können nun gehen. Nur mit euch, meine Freunde, möchte ich noch ein, zwei Worte im Privaten wechseln.« Das letzte war an Legolas und Gimli gerichtet.

Legolas winkte Brandir zu sich und hieß ihn, sich um ihre Gäste zu kümmern. Indes verließen auch die anderen den Raum, bis nur noch die drei alten Freunde da waren. Legolas seufzte erleichtert auf. Endlich Ruhe.

»Nun, lange nicht mehr gesehen, Junge«, eröffnete Gimli formlos, da sie nun endlich unter sich waren.

»In der Tat«, bestätigte Aragorn. »Es war viel los in den vergangenen Jahren und es sieht ganz danach aus, dass ich jetzt wieder auf Trapp gehalten werde. Lasst uns eine Runde gehen, dabei lässt es sich noch immer am besten reden.«

Sie begaben sich in die Gärten Gondors, und Legolas war ausgesprochen dankbar dafür. Er hatte selbst dafür gesorgt, dass nicht zuletzt Minas Tirith mittlerweile weitaus grüner war als noch vor einigen Jahren. Es hatte all dem toten Stein an Leben gefehlt, eindeutig, egal was Gimli dazu sagen mochte.

»Ich komme erst jetzt dazu, dir persönlich für das neue Stadttor zu danken, Gimli«, begann Aragorn. »Das war wirklich ein großzügiges Geschenk, das du uns da gemacht hast.«

Von einem neuen Tor aus Mithril als Ersatz für jenes, das damals der Hexenkönig niedergerissen hatte, als »großzügig« zu reden, war eine Untertreibung, immerhin hatte Gimli da einen wahren Schatz verschenkt.

»Erzähl, wie ergeht es dir in Aglarond?«, fuhr Aragorn fort. »Hält dich Freya auf Trapp?«

»Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Glitzernden Grotten und unsere Kolonie, die wir dort gründeten, sie genug ablenken würden, um nicht ständig mit dem Nudelholz hinter mir her zu sein, aber leider war dem nicht so«, scherzte Gimli. »Doch unser kleines Reich blüht und gedeiht und wir finden immer neue Grotten, die wir öffnen, und hegen und pflegen. Es ist ein wahrer Garten und ein Schatz, von dem ich nicht hoffte, ihn jemals in meinem Leben entdecken zu dürfen! Auch nach so langer Zeit halten die Grotten noch immer neue Wunder für mich bereit.«

»Das freut mich zu hören, Freund Gimli.« Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Aragorn nun an Legolas. »Und du? Wie ich hörte, hieltet ihr vor kurzem erst Hochzeit.«

Legolas nahm das Thema dankend an, um nicht über sich selbst reden zu müssen. »Lothmiw und Brandir haben sich nun endlich vermählt, vor drei Tagen erst wurde gefeiert. Nun, eigentlich wollten wir in den darauf folgenden Tagen noch mit Faramirs Leuten feiern, aber dann kam alles ein wenig anders. Du hörtest es ja vorhin, auf was wir bei der Jagd stattdessen stießen.«

»In der Tat, doch darüber möchte ich jetzt nicht sprechen«, sagte Aragorn. Nun jedoch lag ein Ernst in seiner Stimme, der Legolas nicht behagen wollte. »Und wie geht es dir selbst?«

Bei diesen Worten bemerkte er, wie auch Gimli ihn eindringlich musterte. Ein plötzlicher Stich fuhr durch sein Herz.

»Alles bestens«, log er die altbekannte Lüge, die ihm mittlerweile so leicht über die Lippen ging.

» _Mellon_ _nín_ , dafür kenne ich dich zu gut.« Aragorn war mittlerweile stehen geblieben, hatte sich an eine Brüstung gelehnt und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Legolas wand sich innerlich. »Ich will darüber nicht reden.«

Aragorn seufzte. »Ich habe das schon viel zu lange schweigend hingenommen«, sagte er. »Selbst Eldarion hat mittlerweile bemerkt, dass etwas bei dir ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung ist. Ein Schatten liegt auf deiner _fae_ , und das ist für jemanden aus deinem Volk definitiv nicht normal. Ich möchte dir helfen.«

Legolas wandte den Blick ab. »Da ist nichts, wo man mir helfen kann«, murmelte er.

»Wir sind deine Freude, und Freunde sind füreinander da«, warf nun auch Gimli ein. »Denk ja nicht, mir wäre das entgangen.«

»Ich … weiß das zu schätzen«, würgte er hervor. »Ich kann darüber nicht reden, wirklich nicht.« Und mit diesen Worten ging er, floh beinahe schon.


	8. Schwarzes Feuer

Auf Schwingen aus Schatten glitt Earenis hoch durch die Lüfte und die Welt lag ihr zu Füßen. Nichts konnte sie hier aufhalten, nichts und niemand. Sie genoss die Freiheit der Lüfte, während sie unter sich unter der dicken Schuppenhaut das mächtige Muskelspiel ihres Sohns spürte. War dies nicht fleischgewordene Macht? Pure, greifbare Macht, die allein ihnen beiden gehörte. Es gab nichts in dieser Welt, die sich dem entgegen stellten konnte. Bald schon war ihre Zeit gekommen, die Zeit der Rache, die Zeit, da ihre Feinde sich bald von Mornáros durchschlagenden Argumenten überzeugen lassen konnten, dass es besser war, für statt gegen sie zu sein.

Sie war stolz auf ihren Sohn und das, was sie bereits erreicht hatten. Nun war bald alles bereit für den finalen Schlag. Bald schon würde sie ihre Rache bekommen.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Die Jahre der Entbehrung waren vorbei. Man hatte ihr alles genommen, nun holte sie es sich zurück.

Mornáro stieß ein triumphierendes Brüllen aus und kippte über einen Flügel ab, um sich in einen halsbrecherischen Sturzflug zu fallen zu lassen. Er war der unumstrittene König der Lüfte, und zeigte dies auch gern. Earenis kniff gegen den Wind die Augen zusammen, doch sie vermutete, dass Mornáro Beute ausgemacht hatte.

Im rasanten Sturzflug stieß er herab, die Flügel nur ein klein wenig entfaltet, um mit ihnen seinen Sturz zu lenken. Flammen züngelten um sein Maul. Da hörte sie auch schon das panische Trompeten der Mûmakil. Lange Jahre hatten die riesigen Tiere nichts und niemanden fürchten müssen, doch schon bald, als Mornáro groß genug war und sie zu jagen begann, hatten sie gelernt, was es hieß, die Beute zu sein.

Der Dschungel behinderte Mornáro, die Gefahr, seine empfindlichen Flügel zu verletzen, wenn er durch das Blätterdach bräche, war zu groß. Daher war er dazu übergegangen, seine Beute in die offene Steppe zu treiben. Immer wieder stieß er von oben herab und hieb mit Klauen und seinem Schwanz nach den Tieren, die in Panik durch den Wald brachen und eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinterließen. Es war jedes Mal aufregend, dieses Kräftemessen der Giganten aus nächster Nähe mitzuverfolgen. Mornáro brauchte sie nicht bei der Jagd, doch allein wegen dieses Erlebnisses begleitete sie ihn dennoch jedes Mal.

Mit Krachen und Tosen brach die Herde aus dem Wald hervor und stürmte in wilder Panik über das offene Grasland. Nun begann der eigentlich herausfordernde Teil. Mornáro begann, sich auf ein Tier zu konzentrieren, um es von der Herde zu separieren. Die Mûmakil schwenkten ihre großen Köpfe in seine Richtung und versuchten, ihn mit ihren Stoßzähnen abzuwehren, doch das beeindruckte ihn wenig. Er verbrannte ihnen stattdessen die Rücken. Ihre Haut war dick genug, um selbst Drachenfeuer für eine Weile zu widerstehen, doch es brachte sie in Rage. Ihre Panik war entsetzlich, und Earenis genoss jedes Bisschen davon.

Ja, das war ihr Sohn, das war ihre Macht! Niemand würde sich ihnen entgegen stellen können!

Als er eines der Tiere von der Herde separiert hatte, begann er es mit seinen Klauen zu attackieren. Immer wieder stieß er auf den Rücken des Tieres herab, zerrte und biss wie wild an ihm, immer den Schlägen der Stoßzähne ausweichend. Ganz ungefährlich war so eine Jagd nicht, keine Frage, doch genau darin lag der Reiz. Mornáro war auf der Jagd, und nach Monaten des Fastens stand auf seinem Speiseplan wieder Mûmakil.

Kein anderes Tier konnte seinen Hunger auf Dauer genug stillen, und so war er mittlerweile auf diese Jagden aller paar Monate angewiesen. Gleichzeitig waren die Mûmakil wertvoll für die Haradrim, ihre Verbündeten. Ein einzelnes Tier war bereits für einen Stamm von unschätzbarem Wert, und nur die Reichsten konnten ihren Stamm mit einer ganzen Herde versorgen. Im Ringkrieg waren viele der kostbaren Tiere umgekommen, schmerzliche Verluste für die Stämme. Und nun wurden die wenigen verbliebenen Herden auch noch von einem Drachen bejagt. Earenis und Mornáro mussten mit Bedacht vorgehen, um ihren Verbündeten nicht ihre Lebensgrundlage zu nehmen. Manchmal war es schwer, den Jagdtrieb ihres Sohnes zu zügeln, und die Kamelherden konnten ihn kaum besänftigen.

Doch darum wollte sie sich jetzt nicht scheren. Jetzt wollte sie jagen, feurigen Tod vom Himmel herabregnen lassen und die ungezügelte Macht spüren, die von Mornáro ausging. Er war ein Riese, bedeutend größer als selbst ein Mûmak, und doch glitt er durch die Lüfte, als sei er leicht wie eine Feder. Jeder hatte vor ihm Angst, wenn er seinen Schatten auch nur aus der Ferne sah, und das mit Recht. Earenis hatte rasch gelernt, sich das zu Nutze zu machen, und hatte keine Probleme gehabt, sich die Stämme der Haradrim zu unterwerfen und bedachtsam den alten Hass auf Gondor in ihren Herzen zu schüren. Selbst der grausamste Stammesführer war alsbald zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass es besser war, für Earenis und Mornáro zu sein statt gegen sie.

Der Mûmak wehrte sich verbissen und war stark. Es fiel Mornáro schwer, ihn niederzuringen, sodass er ihn schlussendlich töten konnte. Doch er triumphierte, wieder einmal. Stolz saß er auf seiner erlegten Beute, breitete die Schwingen aus und brüllte seinen Erfolg in die Welt hinaus. Jeder sollte wissen, dass sich nicht einmal ein Mûmak gegen ihn stellen konnte. Seine Mutter nicht beachtend, die noch immer im Sattel saß, begann er zu fressen, ein blutiges Mal, von dem er noch die kommenden Tage zehren konnte und das für Wochen anhalten würde.

Eine Weile war nichts weiter zu hören als die Fressgeräusche und das leise Prasseln der Feuer, die während des Kampfes rings um sie ausgebrochen waren. Earenis beobachtete ihren Sohn von seinem Rücken aus zufrieden und stolz. Eine geglückte Jagd war stets ein wunderbares Gefühl. Das, was von dem Mûmak übrig bleiben würde, gaben sie später an den Stamm, der dieses Gebiet regierte, als Entschädigung für den Verlust des lebenden Tieres.

Eine Weile herrschte friedliche Eintracht, bis sie Pferdewiehern in der Ferne vernahm. Sie blickte auf und sah eine Staubwolke in der Ferne aufsteigen. Eine Reitergruppe kam auf sie zu. Sie klopfte Mornáro auf die Schulter als Zeichen dafür, dass sie heruntergelassen werden wollte. Er legte sich daraufhin flach auf den Bauch und streckte einen Flügel aus, über den sie auf den Boden gelangen konnte.

Die Reiter kamen rasch näher. Ihre Pferde scheuten, als sie das Blut und den Drachen witterten, daher kam Earenis ihnen ein wenig entgegen. Der Anführer der Reiter ließ sich von den scheuenden Tieren und dem Massaker, das sich hinter Earenis darbot, jedoch nicht beeindrucken. Er stieß von seinem gepanzerten Schlachtross, hob die schwarze Skelettmaske von seinem Gesicht, die Teil seiner Rüstung war, und kam auf sie zu. Unter der Maske zeigte sich ein blasses Gesicht, schön und grausam zugleich.

»Und? Wie lief es, Eredin?«, fragte sie ihn zur Begrüßung.

»Dol Amroth ist gefallen und in unserer Hand«, berichtete er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. »Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass Ihr Euren Teil unserer Abmachung einhaltet.«

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Wir mögen damit zwar ein erstes Standbein in Gondor haben, doch noch liegt viel Arbeit vor uns«, erinnerte sie den Anführer der Wilden Jagd. »Ich weiß, Ihr seid begierig auf die Macht, die in Orthanc und Anband schlummert, doch noch trennt uns ein ganzes Königreich von ihr. Ich möchte Mornáro nicht zu schnell enthüllen, doch Ihr und Eure Reiter, werden durch König Elessars Reihen schneiden wie ein Messer durch Butter.«

Eredin schnaubte. »Eure Sorge um Euer _Kind_ «, er nickte in Richtung Mornáro, »mag rührend sein, doch er ist ein Drache – kein kleiner und wehrloser zumal. Wir schlossen einen Packt, erinnert Ihr Euch? Ich besorge Euch Eure Rache und Ihr gebt mir die Macht, die in dieser Welt schlummert.«

Nun horchte auch Mornáro auf. Er richtete sich auf, wandte sich ihnen zu und stieß ein wütendes Zischen aus. »Droht Ihr uns?«, knurrte er und senkte den riesigen Schädel auf Eredin herab. Der König der Wilden Jagd zeigte sich noch immer nicht beeindruckt.

»Ich erinnere mich an unser Abkommen«, sagte Earenis betont ruhig, während sie Mornáros Kinn kraulte. »Aber Ihr könnt mir vertrauen, dass ich Mornáro nicht zurückhalten werde. Doch noch ist es unser größter Vorteil, dass der Feind nichts von ihm weiß. Wir werden schon früh genug mit Feuer und Blut über ihn her fallen, Ihr werdet sehen, Eredin.«


	9. Einander wegstoßen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN Depressive Gedankenmuster

Lothmiw erwartete sie bereits, als sie einige Tage später wieder in Ithiliën eintrafen. An ihrer Seite war Freya und sie wirkte nicht gerade glücklich. Als die Elben des königlichen Geleits von ihren Pferden und Gimli von seinem Ponny gestiegen waren, stapfte sie zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Er zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und zupfte unauffällig und hilfesuchend an Legolas‘ Umhang.

»Rette mich«, wisperte Gimli ihm zu.

»Du lässt mich in Zukunft nie wieder allein unter Elben!«, zeterte sie.

»Freya, bitte nicht hier vor allen«, versuchte Gimli sie abzuwürgen und führte sie zur Seite. Trotzdem war ihr Schimpfen noch eine ganze Weile zu hören.

Legolas sah ihnen schmunzelnd hinterher. Brandir hatte Lothmiw mittlerweile zur Begrüßung umarmt.

»War deine Pflege nicht fürsorglich genug, mein Herz?«, fragte er seine frisch Angetraute neckend.

»Wie denkst du nur von Vaters Erziehung?«, erwiderte sie neckend. »Natürlich hat er mich zur Gastfreundschaft erzogen. Es ist nur nicht jeder Zwerg wie Gimli Elbenfreund.«

»Das wollte ich niemals über den König andeuten«, beteuerte Brandir rasch und warf Legolas einen fast schon panischen Blick zu.

Dieser schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. »Mittlerweile solltest du doch den Humor meiner Familie gut genug kennen, Brandir.«

»Ich bin froh, wenn du dieser Tage überhaupt noch etwas davon zeigst«, sagte Lothmiw mit einem Male ernst. » _Adar_ , wie geht es dir?«

Ein kurzer Schrecken durchfuhr ihn, seine Gedanken rasten. »Wir haben wichtigeres zu besprechen als mein persönliches Wohlbefinden«, sagte er ausweichend. »Jedoch weder hier noch jetzt. Lass uns erst einmal ankommen, Blümchen.«

Sie war offensichtlich nicht damit einverstanden, dass er sie auf diese Weise abspeiste, doch sie fügte sich widerwillig.

In dem Moment bemerkte er, wie Hexer Geralt auf ihn zutrat.

»Auf ein Wort, Euer Majestät?«, bat er.

»Falls Ihr um ein Audienz bitten wollt, so sage ich Euch dasselbe wie meiner Tochter«, erwiderte Legolas.

»Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Ihr Euch dringenden Angelegenheiten widmen müsst«, sagte Geralt diplomatisch. »Jedoch haben auch wir dringende Angelegenheiten, die keinen Aufschub dulden. Ich wäre Euch daher dankbar, wenn Ihr uns so bald als möglich eine Audienz gewähren könnt.«

Avallac’h wollte sie erst noch festhalten, doch da war Ciri ihm schon entschlüpft und drängte sich an Geralt vorbei. »Ich habe es satt, mich wie eine Gefangene behandeln zu lassen!«, brauste sie auf.

»Ciri!«, fuhr Geralt ihr über den Mund.

»Die Frauen ihrer Familie waren bis hin zu Lara Dorren schon immer sehr impulsiv«, versuchte Avallac’h zu retten, was zu retten war.

»Und eure Kriecherei habe ich genauso satt!«, fauchte Ciri ihn an.

Plötzlich wallte Ärger in Legolas auf. Konnte hier niemand ihm auch nur fünf Minuten Ruhe können? Mussten immer alle ständig an ihm zerren und in die eine oder andere Richtung ziehen? Wie hatte das sein Vater nur all die Jahre ausgehalten?

»Geht mir aus den Augen«, knurrte er. »Ihr bekommt Eure Audienz, doch erst, wenn ich es wünsche.« Damit war die Sache für ihn vorerst erledigt, und Geralt und Avallac’h hielten es wohl für besser, vorerst Abstand zwischen Legolas und Ciri zu bringen. Den giftigen Blick der jungen Frau versuchte er zu ignorieren, konnte aber nicht leugnen, dass er ihn verletzte.

»Lothmiw, mein Blümchen, kommst du bitte mit ihr?«, wandte Legolas sich an seine Ziehtochter.

»Natürlich, _adar_.« Sie sah erst Legolas besorgt an und warf dann Brandir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Dieser lächelte ihr nur zu und machte sich daran, die Ankunft ihrer Gruppe zu organisieren. Legolas war ihm dankbar für diese Hilfe, sodass er sich nicht mehr darum kümmern musste.

Gemeinsam mit seiner Tochter begab er sich in seine Gemächer. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten und er die Diener davon gescheucht hatte, fiel endlich alle Anspannung von ihm ab. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er die Schultern hängen.

»Bitte lass dich einmal umarmen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich das jetzt brauche«, murmelte er.

Daraufhin schloss sie ihn wortlos in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Dankbar schmiegte er seine Wange an ihr Haar, schloss die Augen und versuchte, wieder neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Eine ganze Weile standen sie wortlos so da, der eine den anderen fest an sich drückend, wie sich in Ertrinkender an das rettende Stück Holz klammerte.

»Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, mein Blümchen?«, murmelte er.

»Ich bin für dich da, _ada_. Immer«, entgegnete sie mit Nachdruck.

Plötzlich hatte er einen Kloß im Hals. Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen. Ein Vater sollte für seine Tochter da sein, ihre Stütze im Sturm, nicht umgekehrt. Versagte er selbst darin? War denn alles, was an Verantwortung an ihn herangetragen wurde, zum Scheitern verurteilt?

Die Welle der Gefühle, die über ihn schwappte, überwältigte ihn förmlich. All das, was er sonst tief in sich begrub und eisern wegsperrte, brach mit aller Macht aus ihm heraus. Je mehr er dagegen ankämpfte, desto mehr kämpfte er auf verlorenem Posten.

Ruckartig löste er sich von ihr, riss sich förmlich aus ihrer Umarmung, und wandte sich ab aus Scham über die Tränen, die ihm nun ungehindert über das Gesicht strömten. Verzweifelt biss er sich auf seine Faust, um sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, immer fester und fester, um sich von den Gefühlen zu befreien, bei denen er nicht wusste, wohin damit.

»Ich schade dir nur«, schluchzte er.

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, hielt jedoch inne. Es war einfach unnormal, was mit ihm passierte! Nicht einmal seine Tochter wollte noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Wieso sollte sie sich auch noch um ihn scheren, wenn er so nutzlos war?

»Bitte geh«, krächzte er. Wein. Er brauchte Wein. Das einzige Mittel, um die Gefühle zu ersticken.

» _Adar_ …«

»Geh!«


	10. Einander helfen

Am nächsten Tag berief _adar_ die sonderbaren Neulinge erneut zu sich. Lothmiw vermutete, dass er es nur tat, damit sie ihm nicht mehr in den Ohren lagen, statt wirklich eine Entscheidung bezüglich ihres weiteren Schicksals in seinem kleinen Reich zu treffen. Dieser Tage zeigte er sich ohnehin ausgesprochen entscheidungsunfreudig.

Lothmiw war nicht wegen der Anhörung anwesend, sondern weil auch Findrilas zugegen war. Das gestrige Gespräch mit _adar_ hatte sie verzweifelter denn je gemacht und sie wusste einfach nicht weiter. Wenn einer noch einen Rat wusste und zugleich zugegen war, dann war es Findrilas. Er kannte ihren Vater am längsten.

»Legolas‘ Schatten breitet sich auch langsam auf dich aus, Lothmiw«, begrüßte er sie mit leisen Worten, als sie neben ihn trat.

»Dann hast du bereits auf den Punkt gebracht, worüber ich mit dir reden möchte«, erwiderte sie ebenso leise, um die königliche Anhörung, die im Hintergrund ablief, nicht zu stören.

»Ich verstehe.« Er nickte. »Doch lass uns das hinterher besprechen, in Ruhe, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist.«

»Danke, dass du mir zuhören möchtest.«

»Ich gehöre doch quasi zur Familie.« Er zwinkerte ihr mit einem frechen Grinsen zu.

Sie zog als Erwiderung eine Grimasse, ein altes Spiel zwischen ihnen, und obgleich es so simpel war, erleichterte es sie in diesem Augenblick doch um eine enorme Last.

Die Aufklärung endete für Lothmiw wenig überraschend fruchtlos. _Adar_ ließ sich noch einmal ausführlich erklären, was hier eigentlich los war, und stellte unzählige Fragen zur Heimat der Fremden. Am Ende wussten sie alle eine Menge über Kaer Morhen, Hexer, das Ältere Blut, Lara Dorren, die Wilde Jagd, Kaiser Emhyr var Emreis, Die Weiße Flamme, Die Auf Den Gräbern Ihrer Feinde Tanzt, ulkige Lieder des Barden Rittersporn und vieles mehr. Aber am Ende erhielten Avallac’h, Geralt und Ciri nicht das, was sie von _adar_ wollten: eine klare Entscheidung, am besten gar freie Hand in ihrer Sache. Vielleicht wollte es _adar_ ihnen ja geben, konnte es aber einfach nicht. Am Ende gingen beide Seiten nur frustriert auseinander, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger beherrscht. Ciris Gezeter hörte Lothmiw jedoch noch eine ganze Weile. _Adar_ verdrückte sich sobald als möglich, wahrscheinlich um wieder tief in den Weinkrug zu stieren.

»Es ist frustrierend, nicht wahr?«, sagte Lothmiw, als am Ende nur noch sie mit Findrilas im Thronsaal war. »Man redet sich den Mund fusselig und am Ende bleibt doch alles, wie es war. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter.«

»Komm, lass uns erst einmal setzen.« Findrilas führte sie zu einer der Bänke, die entlang der Wand standen. Als sie saßen, fuhr er fort. »Du fühlst dich für Legolas verantwortlich. Habe ich Recht?«

»Ja, natürlich. Er ist mein Vater!«, betonte sie. »Was für eine Tochter wäre ich, wenn mir das alles egal wäre?«

»Nun, das sagt ja auch keiner«, versicherte er ihr. »Aber ich sehe auch, wie sehr das an deinen Nerven zehrt. Das wird Legolas sicher nicht wollen.«

»Ich weiß nicht, was er will«, klagte sie. »Etwas scheint ihn unheimlich zu belasten. Gestern rief er mich zu sich, um … nun, ich weiß nicht, was er wollte. Erst suchte er meine Nähe, um mich dann doch wieder von sich zu stoßen und wegzuschicken. Ich verstehe es nicht.«

»Du möchtest Legolas helfen, wer will das nicht dieser Tage. Es scheint nur, als wolle er sich nicht helfen lassen.«

»Genau! Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach so wegsehen.«

»Natürlich nicht. Das verlangt ja auch niemand von dir. Aber vielleicht solltest du dir auch einmal einen Moment für dich nehmen, durchatmen und die ganze Sache ein wenig ruhen lassen. Vielleicht tun sich dann ja völlig neue Aspekte auf.«

»Und in der Zwischenzeit leidet er weiter. Damit kann ich nicht leben.«

»Der alte Grummelbär beißt sich da schon seit einigen Jahren an etwas fest, da wird er schon ein paar Tage verkraften könne, denkst du nicht auch? Außerdem stehst du doch nicht allein da, vergisst das nicht. Da sind immer noch Gimli und ich. Nimm dir ein paar Tage nur für dich, lass dich von Brandir verwöhnen und in der Zeit schaue ich, was ich machen kann. Was hältst du davon?«

Lothmiw verfiel für eine Weile in Schweigen und dachte darüber nach. »Ich … fühle mich mit diesem Gedanken nicht wirklich wohl. Das ist, als würde ich Vater ignorieren.«

»Aber nein, das tust du doch nicht«, beteuerte Findrilas. »Ganz im Gegenteil! Aber du kannst niemandem helfen, wenn du nicht zuerst dir hilfst.«

Es fiel ihr schwer das anzuerkennen, aber er hatte Recht. Vielleicht half ein wenig Abstand ja am Ende wirklich mehr. »Dann werde ich es einmal versuchen«, sagte sie schließlich und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. »Danke dafür. Jetzt geht es mir wieder etwas besser.«

»Na wunderbar!«, gratulierte er. »Und jetzt ab zu deinem frisch Angetrauten. Wenn er nicht mindestens einen guten Wein für dich bereitstehen hat, dann bekommt er ein ernstes Wörtchen von mir zu hören.«

Sie lachte auf. »Du sollst Brandir nicht auffressen!«

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Lothmiw machte sich auf die Suche nach Brandir. Sie fand ihn in ihren gemeinsamen Gemächern. Es war immer noch ein absolut wunderbares Gefühl, dass sie nun ihre Räumlichkeiten miteinander teilten. Und er hatte eine Überraschung für sie bereit.

»Da ist ja mein Herz«, begrüßte er sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einem Kuss. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

»Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit für dich vorbereitet«, eröffnete er. Als ihre Augen vor Vorfreude zu leuchten begannen, fügte er an. »Aber du musst erst die Augen zu machen.«

»Du weißt, dass ich Überraschungen mag!«, protestierte sie.

»Natürlich. Deswegen ja die Augen zu.« Er grinste frech. »Und damit du auch ja nicht linst, halte ich sie dir besser zu.«

Sie wehrte sich spielerisch dagegen, ließ es aber zu, dass er ihr die Augen zuhielt und sie in einen anderen Raum führte. Sie vermutete, dass es ihr Bad war.

»Bist du bereit?«, fragte Brandir.

Sie versuchte, ihm neckend in die Seite zu stubsen, was ihr wegen der zugehaltenen Augen jedoch nicht wirklich gelang. »Natürlich, du Schlingel!«, rief sie lachend. »Jetzt will ich wissen, was du da für mich hast!«

»Na dann, pass auf!« Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf den Nacken, bevor er seine Hände wegnahm.

Sie befanden sich tatsächlich im Bad. Brandir hatte ihr ein wunderschönes Bad eingelassen, mit Rosenblättern, die auf dem Wasser schwammen, und Kerzen, die überall im Zimmer verteilt waren und warmes, sanftes Licht verbreiteten. Er hatte sie sogar auf dem Wannenrand und auf dem Wasser verteilt. Ein sanfter Duft nach Rosen hing in der Luft.

Sie quietsche vor Freude auf. »Oh, das ist wunderbar, mein Liebster!« Sie wirbelte herum, fiel ihm um den Hals und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Küssen. Als hätte er es gewusst! Ihr Herz ging auf vor Freude und Liebe zu diesem wunderbaren Elb.

»Für mein Herz nur das Beste«, beteuerte er, als sie ihm wieder etwas Luft zu Atmen ließ, und zauberte von irgendwoher zwei kristallene Weingläser. »Und jetzt lässt du es dir mal so richtig gut gehen. Hier und jetzt soll es nur um dich gehen. Du bist die wunderbarste _elleth_ , die mir je begegnet ist, und du hast es dir verdient.«

Sie sah ihn verliebt an. »Womit habe ich dich nur verdient?«

»Mit allem, was du bist. Weil du es wert bist.«


	11. Ein Gespräch unter Freunden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: Depression, Angst

Findrilas fand Legolas wie vermutet in dessen Gemächern vor, in der einen Hand natürlich einen Weinkelch, mit der anderen stützte er sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, wo er sich über einen Berg von Akten beugte. Ihm hingen die Haare ins Gesicht, aber Findrilas konnte sich denken, dass sein Freund schon wieder einen über den Durst getrunken hatte, um seine Verfassung hinunterzuspülen. Dafür musste er ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Es erstaunte ihn nicht einmal sehr, dass er einzelne Tränen herabtropfen sah. Es brach ihm das Herz, wieder und wieder und wieder, seinen Freund so zu sehen. Dennoch drückte er die Schultern durch und suchte alle Stärke in sich, die er aufbringen konnte.

»Hörte, es lief nicht so gut«, eröffnete er das Gespräch.

»Was du nicht sagst.« Legolas‘ Stimme zitterte kaum merklich. Hastig fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und zog die Maske über, die er dieser Tage allzu oft trug. Seine mentale Verfassung konnte er damit dennoch nicht überspielen, seine rot unterlaufenen Augen sprachen Bände.

»Ich hab dir was mitgebracht, dachte, dass es dir vielleicht gefallen könnte.« Findrilas zauberte einen verschlossenen Krug hinter einem Rücken hervor. Ohne auf Legolas‘ Reaktion zu warten, griff er sich dessen Kelch, trank den restlichen Wein in einem Zug aus und füllte mit seinem Mitbringsel auf. Dann reichte er ihn zurück an Legolas. »Hier, probier‘ einmal.«

Dieser sah ihn erst skeptisch an, nahm dann jedoch den dargebotenen Kelch und schnupperte daran. »Das ist gewürzter Traubensaft.«

»Du hast es erfasst!« Findrilas stellte den Krug prominent auf den Schreibtisch und klatschte dann in die Hände. »Meine eigene Kreation. Ich habe versucht, an den Geschmack des Dorwinion heranzukommen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gelungen ist. Da dachte ich, ich frage dich, denn du weißt das besser wie kein anderer.«

Legolas hob eine Augenbraue und musste doch tatsächlich schmunzeln! Findrilas verbuchte sich innerlich einen ersten Erfolg. Sein Freund tat ihm tatsächlich den Gefallen und ging darauf ein.

»Nun, es fehlt natürlich das typische Alkoholaroma«, stellt Legolas fest. »Darüber hinaus ist er dir etwas zu süß geraten. Aber nahe dran.«

»Wunderbar!«, rief Findrilas aus. »Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt diese Karaffe nehmen, uns auf deinen Balkon setzten und einfach den Moment genießen? Zumindest in meinen Ohren klingt das wie eine gute Idee.«

»In deinen Ohren klingt alles, was von dir kommt, wie eine gute Idee«, frotzelte Legolas zurück.

Noch ein Erfolg! Findrilas klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schultern. »Natürlich!« Er grinste frech.

Es war schön, dass er nach all der Zeit und vor allem den schlimmen Zeiten, die sie in den letzten Jahren hatten durchmachen müssen, mit seinem alten Freund noch immer dieselben Späße machen konnte und die Krone dabei niemals zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Ein wenig tat das auch Findrilas gut, bemerkte er.

Nachdem sie Findrilas‘ Vorschlag gefolgt waren, saßen sie eine ganze Weile nur still da und genossen die Sonne und das Vogelgezwitscher. Findrilas wusste, dass es in diesem Moment keiner Worte bedurfte. Die würden schon kommen, wenn es an der Zeit war.

»Ich … möchte dich damit eigentlich nicht belasten, aber …«, begann Legolas irgendwann, und es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, diese Worte auszusprechen.

»Lass dein ›aber‹ weg, denn was immer es ist, du belastet mich damit nicht. Also nur immer frei raus damit. Denn raus muss es.« Er fasste seinen Freund fest in den Blick, um zu unterstreichen, wie ernst es ihm damit war.

Dieser wich seinem Blick aus und schien sich nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Eine Weile rang er mit sich, bevor er fortfuhr. »Ich … ich bin verzweifelt, Findrilas. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, weil ich nicht weiß, was mit mir los ist. Ich stehe vor diesem Berg an Arbeit und kann einfach keinen Anfang finden. Ich _kann_ es schlicht nicht, verstehst du?«

»Das klingt, als seiest du sehr überlastet«, schloss Findrilas.

»Nicht nur überlastet, _überfordert_!« Legolas ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen und sah mehr denn je wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend aus. »Ich habe kaum noch tausend Elben zu regieren, und nicht einmal das schaffe ich mehr. Es ist, als ob alles, was ich anfasse, zum Scheitern verurteilt ist.«

»Was denn zum Beispiel?«, erkundigte sich Findrilas. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er der Sache ganz allmählich auf den Grund kam.

»Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie Vater das geschafft hat, als sein Reich noch groß und bedeutsam war«, fuhr Legolas fort. »Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass er mir seine Krone nicht hätte geben dürfen. Jetzt geht alles den Bach hinab.«

»Wie ich das sehe, schlägst du dich ganz tapfer«, sagte Findrilas. »Du warst schon immer mit deinem Vater der zweite Mann im Staat, weißt du noch? Thranduil wollte dich eigentlich gar nicht nach Bruchtal gehen lassen, um zu beichten, dass uns Gollum entwischt ist. Du kannst mir glauben, dass er ohne dich wirklich aufgeschmissen war in dieser Zeit! Da haben wir es jetzt doch wirklich ruhig, oder?«

»Bis auf diese drei Fremdlinge.« Legolas klang verbittert. »Vater hätte sie einfach eingesperrt, weißt du. Ich hätte ihm davon abgeraten, aber wenigstens hätte er ein paar klare Worte sprechen können. Nicht einmal mehr das kann ich.«

»Das sind aber auch keine marodierenden Zwerge, musst du dazu sagen. Die Sache bedarf schon etwas genauerer Betrachtung. Avallac’h soll dir nicht so in den Ohren liegen«, entgegnete Findrilas.

Legolas schnaubte, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

»Also, was ist es noch?«, fuhr Findrilas fort. »Du sagtest, es geht alles den Bach hinab, aber jetzt haben wir schon einmal eine Sache gefunden, die es nicht tut.«

»Hast du in letzter Zeit mit Lothmiw gesprochen?«

»Natürlich, aber das ist ja nichts Ungewöhnliches.«

»Dann hat sie dir mit Sicherheit geklagt, was für ein schrecklicher Vater ich bin. Sie hätte jeden Anlass dazu.«

»Ich würde eher sagen, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. Sie war dir zum Beispiel sehr dankbar für ihre Hochzeit.«

Eine noch tiefere Traurigkeit als ohnehin schon schlich sich in Legolas‘ Blick. »Sie hat einfach eine zu gute Seele für diese Welt. Dabei bin ich ihr so ein schrecklicher Vater. Ich sehe ihr doch an, wie sehr ich sie verletzte.«

Findrilas merkte auf. Legolas hatte nicht völlig unrecht, aber Lothmiw verbarg diesen Umstand im Allgemeinen sehr gut, vor allem vor ihrem Vater. Legolas ließ sich schwer etwas vormachen, und eigentlich sollte es Findrilas nicht sonderlich verwundern.

»Und bei dir tue ich dasselbe …« Legolas war nun kaum noch zu hören, die Worte waren mehr hervorgewürgt, erstickt unter der Trauer, die er regelrecht atmete. »Ich habe Angst, Findrilas, so viel Angst. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit stellte ich mich sogar Drachen und befehligte eine Armee im Kampf gegen sie, und jetzt habe ich sogar vor ein bisschen Papier lähmende Angst. Was, wenn ich einen Fehler mache? Was, wenn andere wegen meiner Fehlentscheidungen leiden müssen? Ich will das alles nicht mehr, ich ertrage es nicht mehr …«

Das allerdings ließ Findrilas alarmiert aufhören. »Ich hoffe, dass auch du siehst, dass es so nicht mehr weiter gehen kann und du Hilfe brauchst«, sagte er vorsichtig, aber dennoch bestimmt. Als Legolas nicht darauf reagierte, fuhr er fort. »Ich habe nachgedacht, und ich denke, dass es besonders dir sehr gelegen kommt, dass derzeit Elladan und Elrohir in Gondor weilen. Wenn jemand dir helfen kann, dann sie.«

»Wobei sollen sie mir schon helfen können?«

»Sie sind Elronds Söhne, und sie haben eine Menge über die Heilkunst von ihrem Vater gelernt.«

Nun sah Legolas doch einigermaßen verwundert auf. »Aber ich bin doch nicht krank, das ist unmöglich.«

»Soweit, wie ich das sehe, hast du noch beide Arme und beide Beine und der Kopf ist auch noch dran. Trauer kennen jedoch auch Elben. Nur dass es bei dir ein wenig mehr als Trauer zu sein scheint, mein alter Freund. Ich würde es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Und wenn das nichts hilft, nun … Du kannst dir immer noch ein Schiff bauen. Versuche es Legolas, lass dich darauf ein, ich bitte dich. Es kann ja nicht schaden.«

Eine ganze Weile sagte Legolas nichts und starrte nur wortlos auf den mittlerweile leeren Kelch in seinen Händen. Allmählich sanken erneut Kopf und Schulter herab und dann flossen die Tränen, befreiend und reinigend. Dieses Mal sagte Findrilas nichts und schloss seinen Freund nur fest in die Arme.

Als schließlich nach einigen Minuten die geballte Gefühlsladung herausgespült und die letzten Tränen für den Moment versiegt waren, schniefte Legolas noch einmal und sagte dann mit überraschend klarer Stimme: »Nun denn, versuchen wir es einmal.«


	12. Seelenschatten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: Depression, Angst

Findrilas übernahm alles Weitere und erlaubte Legolas ausdrücklich, sich für ein paar Tage einfach nur zurückzulehnen und sich um nichts kümmern zu müssen. Er wimmelte sogar Avallac’h erfolgreich war, egal wie sehr dieser auf ihn eindrang.

»Der König ist derzeit nicht in der Verfassung, sich intensiv um Euer Anliegen zu kümmern«, sagte er mit Nachdruck. »Ich bin sicher, dass es noch ein paar Tage Aufschub verkraften kann.«

»Das tat es bereits«, erwiderte der Aen Saevherne nun mittlerweile selbst erbost. Er trat näher an Findrilas an. »Wisst Ihr, was ich glaube? Dass Euer ach so geschätzter König einfach keine Lust hat, sich damit zu befassen. Es wird ihm jedoch alsbald auf die Füße fallen, dessen kann ich Euch versichern.«

»Und wisst Ihr, was ich glaube? Dass Euch ein paar Tage im Kerker sicher gut tun würden«, knurrte Findrilas. »Ihr habt mein Wort, dass der König in wenigen Tagen eine endgültige Entscheidung in Euren Belangen vorweisen kann. Doch auch dieses Königreich hat seine Anliegen, die keines Aufschubs dulden.«

Avallac’h wollte etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Moment trafen Elladan und Elrohir ein. Auch darum hatte sich Findrilas selbstredend so bald als möglich gekümmert.

»Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt?«, knurrte er in Richtung Avallac’h und ließ diesen einfach so stehen. Er spürte förmlich, wie Avallac’h hinter seinem Rücken vor Wut beinahe überschäumte, aber er rechnete es ihm durchaus an, dass er der Wut nicht nachgab. Vorerst nicht. Findrilas beschloss, dass er Legolas trotz allem alsbald zu einer Entscheidung würde bringen müssen. Ein paar Tage Ruhe waren in Ordnung, doch das Leben ging weiter. Er verstand Avallac’h und seine beiden Begleiter durchaus. Momentan waren sie eigentlich nichts anderes als Gefangene ohne Gitterstäbe.

Zumindest hatte das Eintreffen der Zwillinge dieses Thema vorerst beendet, und Findrilas konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er froh darüber war. Einigermaßen erleichtert begrüßte er sie.

Nachdem die Höflichkeitsfloskeln ausgetauscht waren, eröffnete Elladan: »Euer Schreiben löste einige Sorge in uns aus. Dieses Thema ist einigermaßen heikel.«

»Aber ich hoffe, dass Ihr ihm dennoch weiterhelfen könnt«, sagte Findrilas. »Ich weiß mir ehrlich gesagt sonst keinen weiteren Rat.«

»Nun, das kommt darauf an«, sagte Elrohir. »Es war gut, dass Ihr in dieser Angelegenheit unsere Hilfe erbatet, und ich denke, dass wir zumindest etwas erreichen können. Was genau, bleibt abzuwarten, dafür wissen wir noch zu wenig. Aber unser Vater hat uns eine umfangreiche Abschrift seiner medizinischen Werke hinterlassen. Wenn wir keinen Rat wissen, dann wird sich wahrscheinlich dort etwas finden.«

Findrilas seufzte erleichtert auf. Darauf hatte er gehofft! »Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was für eine unheimliche Erleichterung das für uns alle hier ist!«

»Doch, das wissen wir, nur allzu gut …«, sagte Elladan. »Doch bevor wir diese Sache angehen können, müssen wir wissen, ob Ihr in dieser Sache in Legolas‘ Einverständnis gehandelt habt.«

»Durchaus«, bestätigte Findrilas. »Er erwartet Euch bereits.«

»Sehr gut, denn gegenseitiges Vertrauen ist wichtig, sonst kommen wir nicht weit«, betonte Elrohir. »Bevor mir mit dem Sorgenkind reden, möchte ich von Euch hören, was Ihr zu der Sache zu sagen habt. Wir erscheint Euch die Lage?«

»Nun, einigermaßen ausweglos, wenn ich ehrlich bin«, gestand Findrilas. »Weder Lothmiw noch ich kommen zu ihm durch, und wir kennen ihn am längsten. Von den anderen, die ihm irgendwie nahe stehen, gar nicht zu reden. Er weicht oft aus, lenkt von sich ab und will um keinen Preis über seine Verfassung reden. Er meint, da gäbe es nichts, wo man ihm helfen kann.«

»Nun, da wir hier sind, scheint es ja doch etwas zu geben«, schloss Elladan.

»Dass er meinem Vorschlag diesbezüglich einwilligte, überraschte mich zugegebenermaßen, doch ich war froh darum.«

»Es ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.«

»Genau. Nun, jedenfalls äußerte er mir gegenüber, dass er große Versagensangst hätte, aber ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, dass es damit zusammenhängt, dass er nun der König ist. Ich meine, es gibt hier kaum noch etwas zu regieren, der Titel hat kaum noch eine Bedeutung. Eigentlich weiß er das auch. Eigentlich. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit unzählige Male eine größere Verantwortung zu tragen, und da war noch sein Vater der König.«

Elladan und Elrohir sagten nichts dazu, nickten nur zum Zeichen, dass sie aufmerksam zuhörten. Also fuhr Findrilas fort.

»Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, dass da mehr dahinter steckt. Die ganze Sache begann vor zwanzig Jahren, als Ghâshburz niedergeschlagen wurde. Was mit Earenis geschehen war, hatte ihn zutiefst getroffen. Sie hatte ihm sehr viel bedeutet, auch wenn ich das nicht nachvollziehen kann, aber das tut ja hier nichts zur Sache. Dass er sich geweigert hatte sie zu richten oder von anderen richten zu lassen, hatte ihm von allen Seiten scharfe und harte Kritik eingebracht. Seitdem wurde er immer zurückgezogener, und seit einigen Jahren ist die Situation eigentlich kaum noch tragbar. Er leidet darunter und mit ihm wir alle. Mittlerweile ist er kaum noch zu einer Entscheidung fähig, trinkt zu viel und redet mit niemandem. Aber ich greife womöglich der Sache vor.«

»Es kann durchaus ein Zusammenhang bestehen«, sagte Elladan. »Doch ob dem wirklich so ist, wird sich erst zeigen. Was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist, dass wir nichts versprechen können und dass, wenn wir etwas erreichen können, dies seine Zeit brauchen wird.«

»Darf ich offen sprechen?«, bat Elrohir.

»Ich bitte darum.«

»Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob wir überhaupt etwas ausrichten können. Was Ihr beschreibt, sah ich in ähnlicher Form in der Vergangenheit bei einigen Dúnedain. Das waren jedoch Menschen und keine Elben. Eine ähnliche Schwermut sah ich bisher nur bei Elben, die schwere körperliche Verletzungen davontrugen. Vater beschrieb, dass Maedhros wohl ebenfalls oft unter ähnlichen Gemütsverstimmungen gelitten habe. Aber nun, es war eben Maedhros, die Feanorer muss man ohnehin mit anderem Maß messen. Legolas ist jedoch körperlich kerngesund. Wenn ich mich jedoch an Mutter, erinnere, nun … Ihr wisst, wie diese Geschichte endete. Nicht einmal Vater konnte ihr helfen. Was er jedoch tat, war in den Jahren danach viel auf diesem Gebiet zu forschen. Die Details kenne ich leider nicht, aber wir erwähnten ja bereits, dass wir Abschriften daheim in Imladris besitzen. Wir könnten sie anfordern.«

»Zuallererst sollten wir jedoch nach unserem Sorgenkind sehen«, schloss Elladan. »Sonst hilft all das Gerede ja doch nichts.«

Findrilas war überhaupt erleichtert, dass überhaupt eine kleine Hoffnung auf Besserung bestand. Dankbar allein für diese Worte folgte er den Zwillingen in Legolas Gemächer. Er erwartete sie bereits auf seinem Balkon, da ihm seine Räumlichkeiten zu sehr aufs Gemüt drückten und es sich unter freiem Himmel noch immer am besten reden ließ. Zumal würde hier oben niemand sie stören. Ein wenig war dies auch Findrilas gutem Zureden zu danken, dass Legolas sich überhaupt so bereitwillig auf die ganze Sache einließ, nachdem er es so lange in sich hineingefressen hatte. Findrilas war darüber froher als über jeden Sieg, den er in der Vergangenheit auf dem Schlachtfeld für seine Heimat errungen hatte.

Für das Kommende hielt sich Findrilas zurück. Er hatte ja mitbekommen, wie feinfühlig Legolas war. Er sollte seine Sorgen nicht mit in das Gespräch nehmen, es würde auch so schon schwer genug für ihn werden.

»Also für die Aussicht beneide ich dich, Legolas«, begrüßte Elladan ihn. »Das hat Vater in Bruchtal kaum besser hinbekommen, und er hatte immer die besten Gemächer.«

»Die wir jetzt haben«, fügte sein Bruder an. »Was für ein Glück für uns!«

»Setzt euch doch bitte«, bat Legolas sie. »Was für ein furchtbarer Gastgeber ich doch wäre, wenn ich euch die Aussicht im Stehen genießen lassen würde.«

Findrilas fragte sich, ob hinter dieser Aussage mehr Gedanken standen als nur reine Höflichkeit.

Nachdem sich die Zwillinge gesetzt hatten, eröffnete Elrohir: »Also dann, Legolas. Sag, was liegt dir auf der Seele?«

»Und sei dir gewiss, dass du frei reden kannst und hier alles unter uns bleibt«, fügte Elladan an. »Hier soll es um dich gehen, und nur um dich und dein Wohlbefinden. Wenn du nur mit uns oder nur mit einem von uns reden möchtest, ist das völlig in Ordnung. Oder wenn es dir zu viel wird und du eine Pause brauchst, ebenso. Sag es einfach und wir sehen, was wir für dich tun können.«

»Das ist sehr entgegenkommend von euch, ich danke euch.« Legolas’ Stimme klang belegt. »Ich … ich weiß nicht, wo ich beginnen soll.«

»Das ist egal«, beschwichtigte Elladan ihn. »Einfach irgendwo. Du weißt doch, egal an welchem Faden vom Knäuel man zieht, am Ende entwirrt es sich ohnehin irgendwie.«

Legolas atmete tief durch und schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen, bevor er begann.

»Nun, dann fange ich wohl am Anfang an«, krächzte er. »Ich glaube, es fing vor zwanzig Jahren an, als … nun, als das mit Earenis passierte. Bitte verurteilt mich nicht dafür, auch wenn ihr allen Grund dazu hättet.«

»Das würden wir nie tun, besonders nicht hier«, betonte Elrohir.

Unsicherheit lag in Legolas‘ Blick, als er mit zittriger Stimme fast schon flüsternd fortfuhr: »Sie bedeutete mir sehr viel und … ich kann bis heute nicht davon ablassen. Ich bin schwach, voller Fehler und nicht würdig, diese Krone zu tragen. Warum nur bin ich so falsch?«

Mittlerweile weinte er. Die Zwillinge sagten nichts, sondern ließen ihm den Raum und die Zeit, die er benötigte.

»Alles gut«, redete Elladan beruhigend auf ihn ein. »Lass raus, das ist gut.«

Schließlich fuhr Legolas fort, als der Strom an Tränen allmählich versiegte. »Alle wollen etwas von mir, alle haben Erwartungen. Jeder wartet doch nur darauf, dass ich wieder solch einen Fehler wie damals mache. Und gleichzeitig bin ich solch ein schrecklicher Egoist, sitze hier und weine wie ein kleines Kind, während ich mich um wichtigere Dinge kümmern sollte. Aber ich kann einfach nicht, ich kann ja nicht einmal gerade aus denken.«

»Woher weißt du, was die Leute von dir erwarten, und dass sie darauf warten, dass du einen Fehler machst?«, fragte Elladan sachlich.

Das schien Legolas aus dem Konzept zu bringen, und er stutzte. »Nun … Ich weiß es halt.«

»Hat dir das irgendjemand so gesagt? Kam er zu dir und sagte: ›Legolas, ich habe genau die und die Erwartung an dich und warte darauf, dass du darin versagst‹?«

»Nein, aber …« Er zögerte. »Ich weiß es halt«, wiederholte er wenig überzeugend.

Die Zwillinge ließen auch das unkommentiert stehen. Stattdessen fuhren sie fort: »Möchtest du uns noch etwas sagen? Wie geht es dir dieser Tage üblicherweise? Hast du festgestellt, dass du andere Verhaltensgewohnheiten entwickelt hast? Wie sieht es mit deiner Freizeitgestaltung aus? Hast du daran noch Freude?«

Legolas wirkte erstaunt, dass sie diese Fragen stellten. »Mir fällt es schwer, überhaupt noch an etwas Freude zu empfinden. Und wenn doch, dann fühle ich mich schuldig, als hätte ich kein Anrecht darauf. Auf der anderen Seite fühle ich mich aber auch schuldig, wenn ich mich nicht freue, es aber sollte. Auf Lothmiws Vermählung war das der Fall. Ich dachte nur daran, dass ich da weg will, und fühlte mich schrecklich, weil ich nicht einmal bei der Hochzeit meiner eigenen Tochter normal sein konnte. Es ist furchtbar.«

»Das kann ich mir vorstellen«, sagte Elladan mitfühlend. »Wie sieht es mit deinem Schlaf aus? Und wie bewältigst du deinen Alltag?«

»Nun, ich schlafe schlecht und unruhig und wenn ich aufwache, dann fällt es mir unglaublich schwer aus dem Bett zu kommen. Es ist, als ob mich Bleigewichte fesseln, und ich all meine Kraft aufbringen muss, um dagegen anzukommen. Dann bleibt oft nichts mehr für den Alltag. Besonders momentan ist das schlimm. Alle zerren an mir und wollen etwas von mir, während ich mich kaum auf den Beinen halten kann. Und wenn ich dann vor meinem Schreibtisch stehe und sehe, wie sich da die Papiere stapeln … Nun, dann ist es, als ob ich vollkommen aussetze, Angst lähmt mich, und ich schaffe es erst recht nicht, etwas davon in Angriff zu nehmen. So wird es immer mehr und mehr, und ich schaffe immer weniger.«

»Wovor hast du Angst?«, fragte Elladan. »Wovor genau? Dass man dir sagt, dass du ein schlechter Regent bist? Dass du deinem Vater nicht gerecht wirst? Dass du nicht würdig bist und allen nur eine Last?«

Schweigen. Dann: »… Ja.«

Eine kraftlose Stimme, ein Häufchen Elend, das erfüllt war von unglaublichem Leid. Es brach Findrilas das Herz, seinen Freund so gebrochen zu sehen. Wie nur hatte es dazu kommen können?

Gab es überhaupt noch Hoffnung für ihn?


	13. Loslassen

Als Onkel Elladan und Elrohir drei Tage später wieder von ihrem Besuch in Ithiliën wiederkamen, organisierte Vater ein privates Abendessen. Nur seine Familie, sonst niemand.

»Und? Wie lief es?«, wollte er sogleich wissen, die Sorge um seinen Freund war ihm deutlich anzumerken.

Gespannt sah Eldarion zu seinen Onkeln.

»Nun, wir versprachen Legolas, die Sache vertraulich zu behandeln«, sagte Elladan. »Es war sein ausdrücklicher Wunsch, dass wir nur dich, Estel, und Gimli informieren. Der Zwerg weiß mittlerweile Bescheid. Nichts für ungut, liebe Schwester, aber du weißt ja …«

Mutter winkte ab. »Ich wurde von Vater genauso wenig mit solchen Dingen verschont wie ihr. Ich weiß um die Wichtigkeit von Vertraulichkeit.«

»Wir können zumindest sagen, dass es nicht gut um Legolas steht«, sagte Elrohir. »Die Sache bedarf ihrer Zeit und eines sehr genauen Blickes, aber um ehrlich zu sein: Andere Elben wären vielleicht schon nach Mandos eingegangen. Estel, wir besprechen das später mit dir unter vier Augen, wie es Legolas‘ Wunsch ist. Ich denke, das ist auch in deinem Ansinnen.«

Vater nickte. »Durchaus. Das sind beunruhigende Neuigkeiten.«

Eldarion durchfuhr es eiskalt. Bisher hatte er König Legolas nur für einen Miesepeter gehalten, der allen anderen immer wieder die Laune verderben musste mit seiner eigenen miesen Stimmung. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass da mehr dahinter stünde. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er so abwertend über den König gedacht hatte, ohne zu erkennen, dass es anscheinend wirklich schlecht um ihn stand. Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie es dazu gekommen war.

»Ich nehme an, du hast mittlerweile deine Entscheidung bezüglich Dol Amroth getroffen«, wechselte Elladan das Thema.

»In der Tat«, bestätigte Vater. »Es handelt sich dabei um einen kriegerischen Akt, den ich nicht einfach so hinnehmen kann. Ich werde die Stadt zurückerobern und Sanktionen gegen die Korsaren erheben. Die Truppen ziehen morgen schon aus, um sich der Sache anzunehmen.«

»Und Eldarion?«, fragte Elladan.

Dieser fuhr zusammen. Davor hatte er sich gefürchtet.

»Eldarion, du bist so still«, wandte sich sein Onkel nun direkt an ihn. »Das kann deine erste Feuerprobe werden. Bist du nicht aufgeregt?«

Hilfesuchend sah Eldarion zu seiner Mutter. Natürlich sagte sie nichts dazu, wie immer. Ein Stich der Enttäuschung durchfuhr ihn. Zu seinem Vater brauchte er gar nicht erst zu schauen, er wusste genau, was jetzt passieren würde. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal.

»Eldarion wird selbstredend hierbleiben«, bestätigte dieser sogleich, bevor Eldarion überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte.

»Nun, das dachte ich mir bereits«, sagte Elladan. »Dann lass mich bitte offen reden, Aragorn. Denn das hier ist auch unsere Familie.«

Eldarion horchte auf und hob den Blick von seinem Teller. So nannten seine Onkel Vater sonst nie. Nur, wenn es ihnen sehr ernst war. Auf Mutter hatte Vater nun fest in den Blick gefasst, als wolle sie ihm sagen: »Ich habe es dir doch gesagt!«

Die ganze Situation war dem jungen Mann höchst unangenehm. Es ging um ihn, aber es wurde über ihn hinweg geredet und zudem stand er auch noch zwischen den Fronten. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und gegangen. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn fest an seinem Platz verwurzelt.

»Soll ich dich an all den Unfug erinnern, den du im Alter deines Sohns bereits angestellt hattest?«, fuhr Elladan fort. »Du warst kaum älter als er jetzt, als Vater dir deine wahre Herkunft offenbarte, dir die Bruchstücke Narsils gab und du in die Wildnis hinauszogst, um Mittelerde unsicher zu machen. Eldarion ist gegenwärtig weit davon entfernt. Ich finde, du solltest seine Leine langsam etwas lockerer lassen, Aragorn. Er ist kein Kind mehr, sondern der Erbe von Königen. Und außerdem sollten junge Leute in seinem Alter auch einmal ein wenig Spaß haben dürfen.«

Eldarion war baff. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit großen Augen starrte er seinen Onkel an, nur um sogleich wieder den Blick zu senken. Er hatte Angst, sonst eine Reaktion seines Vaters zu provozieren, die ihm nicht gefallen würde.

»Jedem anderen hätte ich jetzt das Wort verboten.« Vater musste hörbar an sich halten. »Aber ja, ihr seid Familie.«

»Aragorn, du weißt, dass ich meinen Brüdern Recht gebe«, ergriff nun auch Mutter zu Eldarions größtem Erstaunen das Wort. »Wir sprachen schon oft darüber. Unser Sohn, all unsere Kinder, haben die beste Ausbildung, die man sich nur denken kann. Politik, Geschichte, Sprachen, Wirtschaft, und für Eldarion haben wir nur die besten Schwertmeister angestellt, die wir finden konnten. Bessere Voraussetzungen können sie nicht haben, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.«

»Heißt das also, du schlägst vor, Eldarion nach Dol Amroth zu schicken?«, sagte Vater mit leichtem Ärger in der Stimme. In ihm war mit Sicherheit noch viel mehr Ärger als das Bisschen, das an die Oberfläche brodelte. Er war stets so unglaublich beherrscht. »So lange ich nicht weiß, was genau dort vor sich geht, werde ich meinen Sohn nicht blindlings in die Gefahr schicken!«

»Und das aus dem Mund eines Waldläufers, der oft jahrelang in der Wildnis verschwand und nicht wusste, was hinter dem nächsten Baum lauert«, entgegnete Elrohir. »Schade, dass es kaum noch Orks gibt, sonst hätte ich vorgeschlagen, dass wir dich mal wieder mit auf eine Jagd nehmen. So wie in den guten alten Zeiten.«

»Eldarion«, wandte sich Elladan nun wieder direkt an ihn. »Wir reden die ganze Zeit über dich, aber nicht mir dir. Was denkst du? Willst du ein Abenteuer erleben, statt in angestaubten Büchern davon zu lesen, während du mit alten Männern Stöcke schwingst?«

»Ich, nun …« Eldarion warf einen raschen Blick zu seinem Vater, doch der achtete anscheinend gar nicht auf ihn, sondern musterte nur wenig interessiert sein Essen. »Nun, es wäre schon sehr aufregend, mein erworbenes Wissen in der Praxis zu erproben. Aber wenn Vater denkt, dass es besser für mich ist, hier zu bleiben, dann füge ich mich dem.«

»Nein, Elladan und Elrohir haben Recht«, sagte Vater mit einem Male und sah auf. »Und du auch, Arwen, die ganze Zeit. Es tut mir leid. Ich danke euch, dass ihr mich daran erinnert habt, wie es war, als ich jung war, und ich entschuldige mich für alles, was ich bisher, an diesem Abend und in der Vergangenheit, zu diesem Thema gesagt habe. Eldarion, mein Sohn, wenn es dein ausdrücklicher Wunsch ist, mit den Truppen nach Dol Amroth zu gehen, dann möchte ich ihn dir erfüllen. Nur … gib auf dich acht.«

»Es sagt ja niemand, dass er allein gehen muss«, sagte Elrohir mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln. »Ich würde mitgehen und auf ihn achtgeben. Du warst auf deinen ersten Streifzügen durch das Umland von Bruchtal ja schließlich auch nicht allein.«

Eldarion war von der Wendung der Dinge völlig überrumpelt. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Vater ihm das erlauben würde!

»Eldarion, alles ist gut«, sagte Mutter mit einem sanften Lächeln. »Wenn du gehen möchtest, dann musst du es nur sagen und du bist schon auf dem Weg nach Dol Amroth.«

»Nun, ja … Ich würde sehr gern gehen«, stammelte er. »Es ist nur … Ihr scheint euch damit ja nicht wohl zu fühlen.«

»Unfug«, wischte Elrohir die Bemerkung vom Tisch. »Glaub mir, Junge, dein Vater hat unserem eine Menge graue Haare beschert. Wenn er immer nur gemacht hätte, was Vater von ihm wollte, wäre er nicht heute hier an diesem Ort. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Vater das auch nicht anders gewollt hätte. Eltern sind nur manchmal etwas übervorsichtig.«

»Besonders wenn sie Elrond sind«, fügte Vater mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. »Eldarion, ich bin mir sicher, dass du reif genug bist, dir deine ersten Sporen zu verdienen. Gib nur auf dich acht.«


	14. Der Tod von oben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich empfehle, beim Lesen Spoils of War aus dem GoT Soundtrack zu hören. Aus Gründen.  
> CN: Krieg, Tod, Gewalt gegen Menschen

Earenis fühlte sich noch immer nicht wohl mit dem Plan, den sie gemeinsam mit Eredin geschmiedet hatte. Doch seine Argumente waren überzeugend gewesen und sie hatte widerwillig doch zugestimmt. Nun saß sie gerüstet auf Mornáros Rücken und beobachtete die Szenerie in der Ferne, Eredin an ihrer Seite.

Dort vor ihnen lag Dol Amroth. Noch war von den Soldaten, die König Elessar geschickt hatte, um die Festung zurückzuerobern, nichts zu sehen, aber sie wusste, dass deren Ankunft nicht mehr fern war. In der Festung selbst befanden sich ihre Verteidiger, Korsaren aus Umbar und Haradrim zusammen mit Eredins Soldaten. Sie alle wurden angeführt von Imlerith, Eredins Heerführer. Die Festung war stark bemannt, eigentlich gut genug, um sie gegen die Truppen zu halten, die Elessar entsandt hatte. Der König hatte sie unterschätzt, und wenn es nach Earenis ginge, würde er es auch weiterhin tun. Doch Eredin hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie Mornáro an diesem Tag enthüllen sollte.

Caranthir Ar-Feiniel, Eredins zweiter General, befand sich bei ihnen. Der Name des Aen Elle irritierte Earenis noch immer, doch sie hatte sich irgendwie daran gewöhnt. Dem Magier würde an diesem Tag eine weitere besondere Rolle zukommen, auch wenn Earenis sich noch immer nicht sicher war, ob er sich Manwes Winde wirklich zu eigen machen konnte. Vieles von ihrer eigenen und vor allem von Mornáros Sicherheit hing davon ab, dass es Caranthir gelingen würde.

»Der Königssohn und einer der Brüder der Königin sollen sich bei den Truppen befinden«, eröffnete ihr Eredin.

Sie sah davon ab, von Mornáros Rücken zu steigen, und thronte daher hoch über ihm. »So?«, machte sie nur, um sich ihre Aufregung über diese Neuigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die beiden waren nicht Hauptziel ihrer Rache, aber sie zu verbrennen, würde ihr sowohl einige Genugtuung verschaffen als auch ihrem eigentlichen Ziel empfindlichen Schaden zufügen.

»Bitte haltet doch nach ihnen Ausschau«, fuhr Eredin in übertriebener Höflichkeit fort. »Ihr wisst sie sicher gebührend zu empfangen.«

»Natürlich«, entgegnete sie.

Ihre Hände umfassten die Zügel fester, die an Mornáros Hörnern befestigt waren. Der Drache bemerkte ihre Ungeduld und begann nun ebenfalls mit dem Schwanz zu peitschen, wie eine riesige Katze, die auf Beutefang war. Er leckte sich die Lefzen und kleine Flämmchen schlugen aus seinem Maul. Die Pferde Eredins und Caranthirs scheuten.

In der Ferne waren nun Kriegshörner zu vernehmen, kurz darauf gefolgt von den Geräuschen einer entbrennenden Schlacht.

»Jetzt!«, knurrte Mornáro. Earenis spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, bereit, um Tod und Verderben über ihre Feinde zu bringen.

»Nein!«, zischte sie. Es fiel ihr schwer, das Feuer ihres Sohnes einzudämmen und erst zu seiner rechten Zeit voll zu entfachen.

Eredin nickte seinem General zu. Dieser wandte sich daraufhin wortlos ab und hob seinen Stab. Dann begann er eine lange Litanei in einer Earenis fremden Sprache. Mit einem Male merkte sie, wie es kühler um sie herum wurde und ein frischer Wind von der See kam. Nebelschaden wallten um Mornáros Beine und krochen langsam in Richtung Dol Amroth, nach der Stadt greifend wie die kalten Finger des Todes. Es dauerte keine Stunde, da hatte Caranthirs magischer Gesang einen dichten Nebel über das ganze Land gelegt, und noch immer sang der Aen Elle und noch immer breitete sich der Nebel aus. Bald sah man kaum noch die Hand vor Augen und selbst die Geräusche waren gedämpfter. Alles wirkte wie in einem Traum, dumpf und unwirklich.

Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert!

»Ihr kennt Euren Teil«, sagte Eredin nur.

Nun war Mornáro nicht mehr zu halten. Mit einem Satz sprang er in den Himmel und katapultierte sich mit wenigen Flügelschlägen hoch hinaus. Nebel wallte umher und wurde von seinen mächtigen Flügeln durcheinander gewirbelt. Dann brach er durch den Nebel hindurch und schoss in Richtung der Festung und deren Belagerer. Sie würden ein feuriges Willkommen erfahren. Earenis fletschte die Zähne in freudiger Erwartung dessen, was gleich kommen würde.

Mornáro machte seinen ersten Auftritt auf der Bühne des Westens mit einem gewaltigen Brüllen, dass die Mauern Dol Amroths erschütterte, und einer Feuergarbe, die fauchend eine Schneise in die Reihen der Belagerer schnitt, welche vor den Toren Dol Amroths Stellung bezogen hatten. Schreie voller Schmerzen und Entsetzen erhoben sich. Da war der schwarze Drache auch schon wieder vorbeigeschossen, ehe die Belagerer überhaupt wussten, was da über sie gekommen war. Mornáro kippte über einen Flügel ab und wendete in einem weiten Bogen, um erneut aus dem Nebel heraus anzugreifen, der ihn perfekt verbarg. Feuergarbe um Feuergarbe schickte er zu den Belagerern und säte Tod und Verwüstung. Bald schon verhüllte statt des Nebels der Rauch der zahlreichen Feuer den Himmel. So schnell wie Mornáro heran geschossen kam, war er auch schon wieder davon, schien von allen Seiten gleichzeitig anzugreifen.

Während er so die Reihen der Belagerer mühelos zerschlug, hielt Earenis von seinem Rücken aus nach jemand anderen Ausschau, ungeachtet der Pfeile, die ihr um die Ohren flogen und die ohne Schaden anzurichten von Mornáros harten Schuppen abprallten.

»Da!«, rief sie aus, als sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Eine kleine Gruppe setzte sich vom Hauptheer ab und versuchte in Richtung des Meeres zu fliehen.

Mornáro konnte sie über den Flugwind nicht gehört haben, doch sie beiden verstanden sich wortlos. Er drehte ab und flog in die Richtung der kleinen Gruppe. Er brüllte seinen Triumph heraus und säte Furcht in den Herzen seiner Feinde. Der Tod aus den Schatten war hervorgetreten, um sich die Herrschaft über dieses Land zu erobern.

Earenis‘ gute Augen hatten sie nicht betrogen. Brüllend landete Mornáro hinter der kleinen Gruppe, die zu fliehen versucht hatte, dass die Erde unter seinem enormen Gesicht bebte. Es handelte sich dabei in der Tat um Eldarion und einen der Zwillingsbrüder der Königin in Begleitung einer kleinen Elitewache. Earenis wusste nicht, welcher der beiden Brüder es war, und es war ihr auch egal. Gleich wäre es ohnehin einerlei, dann waren sie alle Geschichte.

Mornáro fletschte die Zähne und näherte sich lauernd seiner Beute, die nun zwischen ihm und einer Klippe gefangen war.

»Eldarion, hinter mich!«, rief der Halbelb aus, während er sein Schwert zog. Die fünf Wachen bezogen tapfer Stellung.

Earenis lachte auf. Als würden diese Spielzeugwaffen etwas gegen ihren Sohn ausrichten können.

»Du!«, rief der Halbelb aus, als er sie bemerkte.

»Ja, ich!«, lachte sie. »Merke dir mein Gesicht gut, denn es wird das letzte sein, das du auf dieser Welt sehen wirst, bevor du Mandos grüßen darfst.«

Mornáro schnappte prüfend nach seiner Beute, die Schwerter der Wachen prallten wirkungslos von seiner Schnauze ab. Er schnaubte nur. Dann holte er Luft und sammelte sein Feuer in der Brust.

Für einen winzigen Moment sah Earenis Furcht in den Augen des Halbelben aufblitzen.

»Spring!«, rief er Eldarion zu, packte den Jungen noch im selben Augenblick und warf sich gemeinsam mit ihm die Klippe hinab.

Im selben Augenblick rollte eine gewaltige Feuerwalze über sie hinweg und verschlang die Wachen. Mit einem Brüllen sprang Mornáro vor, packte den Klippenrand und spie eine zweite Feuergarbe dem Wasser entgegen. Earenis sah gerade noch, wie zwei kleine Gestalten auf dem Wasser aufschlugen, bevor das Feuer ihr die Sicht nahm.

Frustriert schrie sie auf. Das war alles nicht einmal ansatzweise so befriedigend, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte! Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden an den Felsen im Wasser zerschellt, statt in Mornáros Feuer zu brennen, wie es ihnen angedacht war. Auch Mornáro zischte unzufrieden.

»Komm, _yonya_ «, sagte sie und klopfte ihm beschwichtigend auf die Schulter. »Pelargir wartet noch auf uns und dann wollen wir Ithiliën einen Besuch abstatten. Der Tag ist noch lang.« Vielleicht würde ihr das die erhoffte Befriedigung verschaffen.

Im Hintergrund hatte Imlerith den Ausfall befohlen, um die letzten Truppen Elessars zu vernichten.


	15. Herrschaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: Gewalt gegen Menschen, Tod, Trauma, PTBS

Elladan und Elrohir hatten Legolas nach ihrem ersten Gespräch versprochen, dass in nächster Zeit immer mindestens einer der beiden bei ihm bleiben würde. Was er von diesem Gespräch und seinem Ergebnis halten sollte, wusste er noch nicht wirklich. Überhaupt: Hatten sie ein Ergebnis erzielt? Er wusste es nicht. Stattdessen hatte er weinerlich sein Leid geklagt, das keines hätte sein sollen. Er kam sich vor wie ein Schwächling.

Da Elrohir nach Minas Tirith zurückgekehrt war und, wie sie mittlerweile wussten, Eldarion nach Dol Amroth begleitete, war es heute nur Elladan, der sich bei Legolas befand. Sie hatten für diesen Tag ein weiteres Gespräch auf seinem Balkon ausgemacht und bei dem er wieder keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wozu das führen sollte.

Nebel war an diesen Tag vom Meer her den Anduin heraufgezogen und brachte mit sich die würzige Luft der See. An anderen Tagen hätte sich Legolas darüber gefreut, doch etwas war heute anders.

»Etwas liegt in der Luft«, sagte er, als Elladan sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte.

Der Halbelb sah in den nebelverhangenen Wald hinein, auch wenn man nicht viel sah. Selbst hier oben in Legolas‘ luftigen Baumpalast war der Nebel noch immer ebenso dick wie am Boden. Vom Himmel sah man nichts.

»Das ist kein natürliches Wetter«, stellte Elladan fest. »Das will mir nicht gefallen. Aber darum soll es erst einmal nicht …«

Weiter kam er nicht, als mit einem Male ein markerschütterndes Brüllen erklang und eine gewaltige Feuergarbe den Nebel zerriss. Schreie erklangen aus dem nahen Wald, wo das Feuer entlang gefegt war. Erschrocken sprangen die beiden auf. Das war das Brüllen eines Drachen gewesen! Nur wenige Herzschläge später ging eine weitere Feuergarbe nieder, dieses Mal etwas weiter entfernt. Schon erklangen die Alarmglocken und Hörner bliesen zu den Waffen.

»Wir werden angegriffen!« Mit einem Satz war Legolas wieder in seinen Gemächern und hastete zu seinen Waffen. Mit nur wenigen Handgriffen hatte er sich sein Schwert umgegürtet und seinen Köcher angelegt. Er griff nach seinem Bogen und rannte aus der Tür, Elladan hinterdrein.

»Zu den Waffen! Zu den Waffen!«, rief Legolas, während er durch seinen Palast zu den Stallungen rannte. Auf seinem Weg begegnete er Brandir. Er packte den jungen Elben.

»Wo ist Lothmiw?«, verlangte er zu wissen.

Brandir sah ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. »Was passiert hier? Was war das für ein Brüllen?«, stammelte er.

»Wo ist meine Tochter?!«, schrie Legolas ihn dieses Mal an. »Bring sie in Sicherheit möglichst weit weg von hier! Das war ein Drache!«

»D-drache?!«

»Los!«

Endlich hatte der Junge wieder seine Siebensinne beisammen und hastete davon.

Erneut ertönte das bedrohliche Flappen riesiger ledriger Schwingen, gefolgt von einem Brüllen und Fauchen. Dieses Mal erbebte der gesamte Palast unter dem Ansturm des aus dem Nebel heraus angreifenden Drachen.

Keine Zeit zum Denken! Nur handeln! Legolas rannte weiter und sammelte jeden waffenfähigen Elben um sich, den er finden konnte. Sie mussten dieses Biest aus seinen Wäldern vertreiben!

Vor den Palasttoren angekommen, sah Legolas, was das Beben des Gebäudes zu bedeuten hatte. Der Westflügel, in welchem der Thronsaal stand, brannte lichterloh und auch die Stallungen waren in Flammen aufgegangen. Überall rannten wahnsinnig gewordene Pferde umher, während er nur allzu klar die Schmerzensschreie der verbrennenden Tiere vernahm, die noch in dem einstürzenden Gebäude gefangen waren. Zahlreiche Elben waren bereits damit beschäftigt, die Feuer zu löschen, aber es war ein Kampf auf verlorenem Posten.

Erneut fegte ein gigantischer schwarzer Schatten über sie hinweg und ließ Feuer auf sie herabregnen.

Da endlich konnte Legolas Findrilas ausmachen, der bereits seinerseits eine Verteidigung zu organisieren begann. An seiner Seite waren Avallac’h, Geralt und Ciri. Mit langen Schritten eilte Legolas mit den Soldaten, die er bereits um sich sammeln konnte, zu ihnen.

»Helft uns gegen dieses Monster!«, befahl er ihnen ohne langes Federlesen.

»Hexer sind keine Drachentöter«, erwiderte Geralt wenig erfreulich.

»Das ist mir egal! Dieses Biest brennt meine Wälder nieder!«, fuhr Legolas ihn an, während Findrilas Befehle zu einer Gegenwehr erteilte und die Soldaten Stellung aufnahmen.

»Aber ich kann etwas ausrichten«, sagte Avallac’h. »Dieser Nebel ist Caranthirs Werk, seine Handschrift erkenne ich sofort.«

Caranthir? Legolas hob diesen Gedanken für später auf. Im Moment war nur wichtig, dass sie diesen Drachen aus dem Himmel holten. Irgendwo über ihnen wendete er soeben und flog einen neuerlichen Angriff auf Legolas‘ Siedlung. Bereits waren überall Feuer ausgebrochen, Gebäude und Elben gleichermaßen brannten und vergingen in den Flammen.

Avallac’h trat ein wenig vor. Dann hob er seinen Stab und begann eine Litanei in seiner sonderbar vertraut klingenden Sprache. Ein helles Licht ging von dem Stab auf, das sich rasch um sie herum ausbreitete. Dann stieß er den Stab auf den Boden und das Licht fegte davon und mit ihm der Nebel. Mit einem Male war der Himmel wieder klar, selbst die Rauchschwaden waren für einen Moment verschwunden, bis die Feuer wieder neu entfacht wurden.

Erneut brüllte der Drache, als er die veränderte Lage bemerkte. Sein Kopf zuckte herum und fixierte ihre Gruppe sofort. Dann nahm er Kurs auf sie.

 _Bei Eru, nein!_ , durchfuhr es Legolas. Er hatte nie wieder einem dieser Monster ins Maul blicken wollen.

»Bogenschützen!«, befahl Findrilas an seiner Stelle.

Die Soldaten legten Pfeile an und zielten. Der Drache öffnete das Maul. Allzu klar konnte Legolas die Glut in seinem Rachen sehen. Sein Ende.

»Feuer!«

In diesem Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal. Die Schützen ließen ihre Pfeile los, welche sirrend davon schossen. Der Drache erwiderte das Feuer brüllend. Und Avallac’h stieß seinen Stab nach oben, schrie einen Befehl und hüllte sie alle in helles weißes Licht ein. Das Feuer des Drachen prallte wirkungslos an der Lichtkuppel ab, die der Aen Elle erschaffen hatte. Wütend brüllte der Drache auf, stoppte seinen Flug über ihnen und schickte eine zweite Feuersalve hinterher. Avallac’h schrie auf, große Anstrengung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht hab und es war, als würde er sich gegen eine gewaltige Macht stemmen, die ihn langsam nach hinten schob, egal wie fest er die Füße in den Boden rammte.

»Schießt!«, befahl nun endlich Legolas. »Spickt ihn mit Pfeilen!« Avallac’h würde das nicht lange durchhalten, war ihm klar. Geralt und Ciri hatten zwar ihre Schwerter gezogen, aber sie machten noch immer keine Anstalten, in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Legolas würde es sich merken.

Das Kräftemessen zwischen Drache und Magier setzte sich mehrere Herzschläge lang fort und für einen Moment fürchtete Legolas, dass sie jeden Augenblick zu Asche verbrennen würden, wenn Avallac’hs Kräfte nachließen. Die Pfeile, die die Schützen auf den Drachen schossen, schienen keinerlei Wirkung zu zeigen. Gewiss, gleich waren sie nur noch vom Wind verwehte Asche.

» _Pusta!_ «, ertönte der Befehl einer fremden Stimme, und mit einem Male versiegte das Drachenfeuer. Mit einem vernehmlichen Klacken schloss sich das Maul der Bestie und sie sank vor ihnen zu Boden. Der Aufprall riss sie beinahe von den Füßen.

»Schwerter!«, befahl Legolas.

Der Drache brüllte ihnen ins Gesicht und machte den kühnen Ausfall damit zunichte. Stinkender, fauliger Atem schlug ihnen entgegen.

»Ha! Als würde das etwas nützen!«, sagte erneut die fremde Stimme. Aber nein. Sie war gar nicht fremd!

Legolas erstarrte in Furcht und alten Ängsten.

Earenis.

Sie war es, die den monströsen schwarzen Drachen, der da direkt vor seinem Palast hockte, in die Schlacht geritten hatte. Sie war es, die das Feuer der Bestie auf sein Volk herabgehen ließ. Sie war es, die aus den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit in das Licht seiner Gegenwart getreten war, um ihn erneut zu quälen. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei sank er auf die Knie.

Sie richtete sich in dem Sattel auf, den der Drache trug, und überblickte in aller Seelenruhe das Bild der Zerstörung, das sich ihnen bot.

»Du kniest ja schon, wie schön«, stellte sie fest. »So schnell siehst du also ein, dass du Mornáro und mir nichts entgegen setzten kannst. Als würden ein paar Holzstöcken mit Metallspitzen ihm schaden können. Ha!«

»Verräterin!«, schleuderte Findrilas ihr wutentbrannt entgegen. »Deine Schreckensherrschaft endet hier und jetzt!«

»Meine Herrschaft hat gerade erst begonnen«, stellte sie nur fest. » _Nár!_ «

Legolas konnte nicht anders als regungslos am Boden zu knien und sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen. Körperlich oder seelisch? Oder beides? Wer trieb nur so grausame Scherze mit ihm?

Feuer glomm erneut in der Brust des Drachen auf und er reckte sich, als er seine Flammen ihnen entgegen schleuderte. Erneut schrie Avallac’h einen Befehl und gebot dem Drachenfeuer Einhalt. Vollständig gelang es ihm nicht, doch er konnte die Flammen zumindest ablenken, sodass sie stattdessen mit voller Wucht in den Palast einschlugen und das Gebäude damit restlos zerstörten. Es Krachen und Tosen erklang, als die Flammen mit Urgewalt auf das Holz trafen, Splitter und Trümmerteile flogen umher. Wie viele mochten in diesem Moment den Tod finden?

Earenis schrie wütend auf.

» _Vil!_ «, befahl sie. Der Drache brüllte, schüttelte seine Schwingen und sprang in die Luft. Mit seiner gewaltigen Brust rammte er dabei die letzten Reste des Palastes und verspritzte die Trümmer weit um sich. Mit nur wenigen mächtigen Flügelschlägen war er verschwunden und kehrte nicht wieder zurück. Vorerst.

Stille legte sich über den Wald, die Stille des Todes. Nur noch das Knistern der Flammen, die sich weiterhin ungehindert durch die Siedlung fraßen, war noch zu hören. Die Asche der Toten wehte im Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pusta! - Halt!, Stop!; Qu.  
> Nár - Feuer, Flamme; Qu.  
> Vil! - Flieg!; Qu.


	16. Trümmer eines Lebens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN Trauma, PTBS

Findrilas musterte Legolas mit großer Sorge. Namenlose Schrecken schienen aus seinen Augen, Schrecken, die sich Findrilas nicht einmal in seinen finstersten Träumen ausmalen konnte. Was nur quälte seinen Freund so sehr? Welche Dämonen zerrissen seine Seele?

Legolas war seit dem vergangenen Tag nicht mehr ansprechbar. Beinahe war es, als habe seine _fae_ ihre Hülle verlassen und irrte nun verloren durch endlose Schatten. Findrilas hatte ihn führen müssen wie eine Puppe, und mechanisch wie eine Puppe hatte er auf die Führung reagiert. Seit Earenis‘ Auftauchen waren alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen und grausamer denn je.

Sie hatten sich zu Faramirs Heim flüchten können. Der Sitz seines Fürstentums war gut befestigt und, was ein entscheidender Faktor war, aus Stein. Er hatte die flüchtenden Elben bereitwillig aufgenommen.

Unmittelbar nachdem der Drache verschwunden war, hatte es Findrilas übernommen, die Reste der Siedlung zu sammeln und die Feuer so gut es ging zu löschen. Schnell wurde deutlich, dass von Legolas‘ kleinem Reich in Ithiliën nicht viel mehr übrig war als Asche und Trümmer. Sie bargen die Toten, zumindest jene, von denen genug übrig war, das man bestatten konnte, und gaben ihnen ein angemessenes Begräbnis. Danach suchten sie bei Faramir Zuflucht.

Als die schlimmsten Wunden geleckt und die Flüchtlinge für den Moment zur Ruhe kommen konnten, hatten sich die Herren Ithiliëns an einem runden Tisch zusammen gefunden. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, beinahe verzweifelt. Noch immer schmeckten sie alle Asche und der Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch schien noch immer in der Luft zu hängen.

»Ein Drache …« Faramir konnte die Neuigkeiten noch immer nicht fassen.

»Allein Smaug war größer«, sagte Brandir.

»Der Nebel, der den Angriff gedeckt hat, war eindeutig Caranthirs Werk«, bemerkte Avallac’h.

»Caranthir? Feanors Sohn?«, fragte Elladan verwirrt.

»Eredins Navigator«, korrigierte Geralt.

»Da scheint wohl eine zufällige Namensähnlichkeit vorzuherrschen«, stellte Avallac’h klar. »Caranthir ist in gewisser Weise meine Schöpfung. Über viele Jahre hinweg habe ich zahlreiche vielversprechende Aen Elle Paare zusammengeführt, die über die Fähigkeit verfügen, Zeit und Raum zu manipulieren. Das Ergebnis dieser Zucht ist Caranthir. Er ist ein sehr mächtiger und talentierter Magier, mit der Fähigkeit, zwischen den Welten zu reisen. Wenn auch nicht so ausgeprägt wie bei Zireael.«

»Wir müssen Aragorn warnen!«, drängte Elladan. »Wenn es dafür nicht schon zu spät ist und Minas Tirith brennt …« Selbst dem sonst so gestandenen Krieger war das Entsetzen über diesen Gedanken anzumerken.

»Wir sollten schnellstmöglich einen Raben schicken und ebenfalls aufbrechen«, stimmte Faramir zu. »Ithiliën ist gegen einen so gewaltigen Drachen nicht zu halten, selbst mit jemandem wie Euch, Avallac’h. Minas Tirith besitzt dicke Steinmauern und eine bessere Verteidigung als wir hier.«

»Das heißt, wir geben Ithiliën einfach so auf?«, begehrte Éowyn auf. »Weder zu Zeiten des Ringkrieges noch dessen Nachspiel vor zwanzig Jahren sind die Waldläufer Ithiliëns einfach so vor einer Gefahr davon gelaufen.«

»Nein, wir laufen nicht davon, wir suchen Schutz«, widersprach Faramir. »Und ich habe keinesfalls vor, Ithiliën einfach so aufzugeben. Die Waldläufer sind am gefährlichsten im Verborgenen. Wer auch immer uns angreift, wird unseren Biss aus den Schatten schon zu spüren bekommen. König Elessars Befehl, die Grenzen Ithiliëns zu sichern, steht noch immer und ich gedenke ihn auszuführen. Nur was die Elben angeht …« Er warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Legolas, welcher in einer Ecke saß und keinerlei Regung zeigte, sich an diesem Gespräch zu beteiligen.

Findrilas, welcher bis jetzt mit Gimli und Lothmiw bei ihm gesessen hatte, erhob sich. »Wir werden an Eurer Stelle nach Minas Tirith gehen. Kümmert Ihr Euch um Euer Reich.«

Was er nicht aussprach, war, dass sie immer noch wieder in den Norden in ihre alten Hallen gehen konnten. Im Moment sorgte er sich mehr um Legolas‘ Wohlergehen als alles andere. Und das hieß für ihn, seinen Freund so weit wie möglich weg von dieser mordenden und brandschatzenden Verrückten zu bringen, die ihm all das Leid angetan hatte.

Faramir nickte. »Ich werde sogleich einen Raben entsenden und Euch mit allem ausstatten, was Ihr benötigt. Eine entsetzliche Sache. Nur ein einiger Angriff und so viele Tote …« Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

»Vergesst den Drachen nicht«, mahnte Elladan. »Niemand weiß, wohin er nach dem Angriff verschwunden ist. Befestigt Eure eigene Siedlung und trefft Vorbereitungen für einen weiteren Angriff. Ich selbst werde ebenfalls wieder nach Minas Tirith gehen.« Das letzte war an Findrilas gerichtet, welcher bestätigend nickte.

»Gut«, sagte Faramir. »Ich werde nachfolgen, sobald ich die Grenzen Ithiliëns gesichert habe. In Minas Tirith haben wir mehr Schutz vor einem Drachen.«

Sie brachen so bald als möglich auf. Faramir stattete sie mit Nahrung und Kleidung aus, da die Flüchtigen oft kaum mehr besaßen als das, was sie am Leibe trugen. Zu viel war dem Drachenfeuer zum Opfer gefallen. Und es hatte nur eines einzigen gewaltigen Angriffs der Kreatur bedurft. Entsetzen lähmte Findrilas, wenn er auch nur daran dachte.

Sie waren ein kläglicher Haufen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er den Zug der Flüchtlinge aufbrechen sah. Regen hatte mittlerweile eingesetzt; vielleicht würde er die letzten Feuer ihres alten Heims löschen, die dort noch immer lodern mussten, und so ein weiteres Ausbreiten verhindern. Nur ein schmaler Trost im Vergleich zu dem Verlust, den sie erlitten hatten.

Doch der bitterste Verlust, den sie wohl hatten erleiden müssen, war der ihres Königs.

Findrilas hatte Legolas irgendwie dazu bringen können, dem Tross der Flüchtlinge voran zu reiten, wie es eigentlich seine Rolle war. Doch er bot einen kaum minder abgerissenen Anblick als seine Gefolgsleute. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass seine Passivität noch immer anhielt. Seine Freunde und Familie waren bei ihm, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Ebenso Elladan, der zwar so gut es ging auf ihn einredete, um ihn wieder hervorzulocken, doch ihm war anzumerken, dass er mit den Gedanken bei seiner eigenen Familie war.

Niemand hatte es angesprochen, doch sie wussten: Der Drache war aus dem Süden gekommen. Aus der Richtung, in der König Elessar nicht nur seine Truppen, sondern auch seinen Sohn und Elrohir geschickt hatte.

Die Angst war allgegenwärtig. Flohen sie nach Minas Tirith, würden sie sich in offenes Gelände begeben müssen, und niemand wusste, ob der Drache wiederkehren würde. Sie wären ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Trotzdem waren sich alle einig, dass sie, wehrlos, wie sie im Moment waren, besser Schutz hinter den dicken Mauern von Minas Tirith Schutz suchten, und drängten daher auf Eile, obgleich sie sich kaum von ihren Wunden erholt hatten.

Findrilas‘ einziger Lichtblick war, dass Elladan in Legolas wieder etwas Leben bringen konnte. Doch die Wunden, die Earenis‘ unverhofftes Auftauchen in ihm geschlagen hatten, waren noch weit davon entfernt, wieder zu verheilen. Das würde vielleicht nicht einmal die Zeit schaffen, durchfuhr es Findrilas.

Wider Erwarten erreichten sie jedoch Minas Tirith unbehelligt und auch die Stadt stand weder bereits in Flammen noch wurde sie belagert. Ein kleiner Tropfen Hoffnung.

Faramir hatte Raben vorausgeschickt, weshalb sich König Elessar nicht völlig unvorbereitet den flüchtigen Waldelben gegenüber sah. Sie boten einen jämmerlichen Anblick, als sie am drei Tage später Tag die Stadt erreichten, und beunruhigtes Gemurmel der Stadtbevölkerung begleitete sie den ganzen Weg hinauf zum Königspalast. Die Feuer in Ithiliën hatte man sicher von den Stadtmauern aus gesehen. Jetzt auch noch die zerschlagenen Elben zu sehen, schien die Leute sehr zu erschüttern.

Findrilas scherte sich nicht um die Menschen und blieb wie Lothmiw und Gimli die ganze Zeit nahe bei Legolas.

In dieser Notlage schien sich König Elessar nur wenig um Formalitäten zu scheren, denn er empfing die Anführer der Flüchtlinge direkt im Vorhof zu Ecthelions Turm. An seiner Seite war die Königin, die, sobald sie Elladan erblickte, auf ihren Bruder zu eilte, welcher sie fest an sich drückte.

Besorgt betrachtete der König das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Es war Findrilas, als sah er dunkle Schatten unter den Augen des Mannes, wie als habe er die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen.

»Ich erfuhr durch Faramirs Raben, was euch geschehen ist«, begann er ohne Umschweife. Seine Stimme wirkte belegt. »Und ich habe noch schlimmere Neuigkeiten. Elrohir und mein Sohn Eldarion werden vermisst und unsere Truppen in Dol Amroth wurden zerschlagen.«

»Nein!«, entfuhr es Elladan. »Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein!«

Für Legolas war dies anscheinend zu viel. Er stolperte nach vorn, wie als hätte ihn jemand in den Rücken gestoßen, und sackte dann zusammen. Aragorn konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen.

Auch Findrilas war, als würden ihm die Sinne schwinden. Es stand schlimmer um sie als gedacht.


	17. Ein Tanz mit den Geistern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN Suizidalität

Legolas‘ _fae_ tanzte mit den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit den Tanz der Toten.

Ja, er wollte sterben.

Und in dem Moment, als er diesen Gedanken wahrnahm, erschrak er bis ins Mark. Waren das wirklich seine Gedanken?

Aragorn hatte ihm unmittelbar nach seinem Zusammenbruch vor einigen Tagen in das sonnigste, luftigste und begrünteste Gemach verfrachtet, das er hatte auftreiben können und das nicht sein eigenes war. Es schloss sich sogar ein kleiner Garten an. Danach hatte er sich höchstselbst zusammen mit Elladan um ihn gekümmert. Legolas hatte das alles passiv über sich ergehen lassen, während seine Gedanken ihn gefangen hielten. Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden, ein Drache die Lande verwüstete und Elrohir und Eldarion vermisst wurden. Und … sie.

Allein schon, wenn seine Gedanken daran entlang schleiften, verfiel er in eine Schockstarre.

Er saß derzeit mit Aragorn, Gimli und Sam in dem kleinen Garten hinter seinen Räumlichkeiten. Sie rauchten bis auf Legolas zusammen eine Pfeife, während die vier einstigen Ringgefährten einträchtig schwiegen. Sie wären jedoch keine Freunde, würden sie nicht die kleine Veränderung in Legolas bemerken.

»Was geht dir durch den Kopf?«, fragte Aragorn sogleich und legte seine Pfeife zur Seite.

Legolas‘ Blick huschte zur Felszinne, die über der Stadt aufragte. Was, wenn er … Nein! Nein, das dachte er nicht wirklich! Oder? Er konnte und wollte seine Freunde nicht damit beunruhigen.

»Ich … frage mich nur, was da auf uns zu kommt«, sagte er ausweichend.

Das fragten sie sich alle. Seit Tagen schon liefen die Vorbereitungen für eine Belagerung. Aragorn zog alle Truppen aus dem Umland nach Minas Tirith und auch Faramir war mit seinen Leuten inzwischen nachgefolgt. Die Mauern wurden befestigt, die Katapulte bestückt und Pfeile und Speere geschmiedet. Aber ob all das reichen würde? Gegen eine herkömmliche Armee vielleicht. Aber nicht gegen einen Drachen beinahe so schrecklich wie Smaug und eine unbekannte Armee mit fremdartigen Hexenkräften. Geralt, Ciri und Avallac’h hatten mit ihnen all ihr Wissen über die Wilde Jagd geteilt und mittlerweile war allen klar, dass sie an einem gemeinsamen Strang zogen. Sie wussten nur nicht, wohinter ihr Feind her war. Und das machte die ganze Sache unberechenbar.

In den vergangenen Tagen trafen immer wieder versprengte Soldaten aus Dol Amroth ein, die den Angriff des Drachen überlebt hatten und hierher fliehen konnten. Auch aus Pelargir erhielten sie Nachrichten, die sich zu einem schrecklichen Gesamtbild zusammenfügten. Zunächst war durch den Angriff des Drachen und Eredins Heeren die Rückeroberung Dol Amroths gescheitert. Danach war der Drache weitergezogen, um Pelargir zu verwüsten und Minas Tirith von Unterstützung zur See abzuschneiden. Und zuletzt hatte ihn sein Pfad der Vernichtung nach Ithiliën geführt. Innerhalb eines einzigen Tages waren tausende Menschen in ganz Gondor in den Flammen der Bestie grausam zu Tode gekommen.

Und von Elrohir und Eldarion immer noch kein Wort.

An Aragorn war die Sorge um seinen Bruder und Sohn nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen. Seit Tagen schon hatte er kaum geschlafen und Späher in alle Himmelsrichtungen entsandt, die nach den beiden suchen sollten, doch es war keine Spur von ihnen auszumachen. Ihre Leichen waren jedoch auch nicht gefunden worden. Nachdem, was er in Ithiliën gesehen hatte, hieß das jedoch wenig, ging es Legolas durch den Kopf.

Vielleicht waren die Toten ja die Glücklichen, die die Schrecken, die die Lebenden noch erwarteten, nicht mehr erleben mussten.

In diesem Moment erscholl vom Stadttor aus ein einzelnes Hornsignal. Als die Freunde sich umwandten, sahen sie zwei einzelne Gestalten auf die Stadt zukommen. Bewegung kam in die Wachen am Tor.

»Legolas, was geht da unten vor sich?«, fragte Aragorn. Die Hoffnung auf gute Neuigkeiten schwang überdeutlich in seiner Stimme mit.

Legolas schirmte seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab und spähte zum Tor, da er die schärfsten Augen von ihnen allen hatte. »Es sind Elrohir und Eldarion und es scheint, als ob es ihnen gut geht«, berichtete er mit einem erleichterten Seufzen.

Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch da war Aragorn schon auf und davon. Auch auf Sams Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

»Na los, dann wollen wir ihnen einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten!«, sagte Gimli und sie folgten Aragorn.

Nur kurze Zeit später in der Thronhalle hatte Arwen ihren Sohn in ihre Arme geschlossen und Elladan seinen Bruder. Die beiden Vermissten waren etwas verschrammt und angesengt, aber doch wie durch ein Wunder größtenteils unversehrt. Die Halbork war zu sehr auf ihre Rache aus und Eredin hatte andere Ziele, und so war es ihnen gelungen, seiner Armee zu entkommen, nachdem sie von der Klippe gesprungen waren.

Es war eine bittersüße Wiedervereinigung.

»Wir kommen auf den Schwingen des Krieges«, beendete Elrohir seinen Bericht. »Ithiliën, so schrecklich es auch ist, was dort passierte, war nur ein persönlicher Schlag einer Einzelnen. Die Hauptmacht dieses neuen Feindes richtet sich gegen Minas Tirith. In diesem Moment segeln die schwarzen Schiffe der Korsaren von Pelargir her den Anduin hinauf. Bald schon wird diese Stadt belagert.«

»Die Stadt hat schon schlimmeres erlebt und Mithril wird sie aufhalten«, brummte Gimli verbissen in seinen Bart.

»Aber ob ein Tor aus Mithril auch einen Drachen aufhalten kann?«, gab Elladan zu bedenken. »Und selbst wenn, wird er einfach darüber hinweg fliegen. Katapulte gegen ihn werden kaum etwas nützen, und ob gewöhnliche Stahlspeere seinen Panzer durchbohren können, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Wir sitzen in der Falle.«

»Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Monster meine Stadt niederbrennt«, sagte Aragorn entschlossen. »Die Mauern werden ihre Soldaten aufhalten und auch einen Drachen werden wir zu Fall bringen. Wir haben es vor zwanzig Jahren schon einmal geschafft.«

Dennoch mussten sie mit ansehen, wie in der folgenden Nacht Osgiliath in Flammen aufging. Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich eine Armee um den Pelennor herum versammelt, die letzten Flüchtlinge aus Osgiliath vor sich her treibend. Wer sich nun in Minas Tirith aufhielt, war gefangen. Und über allem schwebte der Schatten des gigantischen schwarzen Drachen. Seine Schreie hallten weit über das Feld bis zum Königspalast, davon kündend, wie er schon bald Feuer und Blut über sie bringen würde.


	18. Ein gnädiges Ende

Die Heerführer hatten sich auf den Mauern des äußersten Verteidigungsringes versammelt und beobachteten nun, wie sich eine kleine Reitergruppe aus dem Heer löste und auf das Stadttor zuhielt. Als sie in Reichweite waren, hielten sie an.

»Eredin«, zischte Ciri, als sie den vordersten Reiter erkannte.

Ebenjener löste sich nun aus der Formation und ritt ein wenig näher. Er klappte die Gesichtsmaske seines Helmes zurück und musterte das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Stille schlug ihm aus der Stadt entgegen. Er lächelte, als würde ihm gefallen, was er sah. Wortlos hob er eine Hand und gab ein Zeichen.

Hinter ihm in den Reihen seiner Armee wurde ein Befehl gebrüllt und ein einzelnes Katapult wurde abgefeuert.

»Deckung!«, schrie jemand von den Mauern Minas Tiriths und Schilde wurden gehoben.

Doch es war nur ein einziges Geschoss, das auf die Stadt abgefeuert wurde, und dazu noch nicht einmal ein großes. Es schlug unweit von ihnen im ersten Ring ein, richtete jedoch keinen Schaden an.

Kurz darauf kam Bewegung in die Soldaten um sie herum, und ein Läufer kam zu Aragorn. »Mein König, sie haben uns eine Botschaft geschickt«, sagte er atemlos, als er durchgelassen wurde.

Aragorn streckte die Hand aus. Als der Bote ihm die Nachricht überreichte, verhärteten sich die Züge des Königs jedoch. Es war der abgeschlagene Kopf Amrothos‘, des jüngsten Sohns Prinz Imrahils von Dol Amroth, in dessen Mund ein Zettel gestopft war. Mit steinerner Miene las Aragorn den Zettel.

»Sie halten Imrahil und seine Familie gefangen«, sagte er. »Wenn wir ihnen nicht geben, was sie wollen, schicken sie uns mehr von ihnen, Stück für Stück.«

Gimli knurrte kampfeslustig. »Sollen sie sich nur an meiner Axt versuchen!«

»Was fordern sie im Tausch ein?«, fragte Elladan.

»Das geheime Wissen der Archive von Minas Tirith, dem Orthanc und Angmar«, sagte Aragorn. »Wenn wir es ihnen geben, versprechen sie uns ein _gnädiges Ende_.« Letzteres sprach er mit möglichst viel Verachtung aus. Mit einem grimmigen Blick zu der Reiterschar vor den Toren zerknüllte er den Zettel und warf ihn deutlich sichtbar in den Wind.

Eredin lachte deutlich hörbar auf. »Nun denn!«, rief er zu ihnen hinauf. »Lasst uns sehen, was das Erbe Lara Dorrens, der Schlächter von Blaviken und ein Aen Saevherne gegen mich ausrichten können!« Mit diesen Worten riss er sein monströses Ross herum und donnerte zurück zu seinem Heer von Korsaren, Haradrim und Aen Elle. Die Reiter der Jagd folgten ihm.

Vielleicht wäre es ja wirklich das gnädigste Ende, sich einfach von der Felszinne zu stürzen, ging es Legolas durch den Kopf. Er warf einen Blick auf die Zwillinge. Wer nicht kämpfte, hatte bereits verloren, hatten sie ihm gesagt, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, seine verbleibenden Soldaten in diesen Kampf zu führen. Irgendwie hatte er sich von ihnen dazu überreden lassen, doch nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

 _Du hast schon einmal gegen Drachen gekämpft_ , wisperte eine leise Stimme in ihm. _Du hast einen von ihnen getötet. Du kannst es wieder._

Er spürte die erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner und Aragorns Soldaten auf sich ruhen. Es hatte den Menschen Mut gemacht, als Legolas mit seinen Schützen zu ihnen gestoßen war. Elbenpfeile waren vielleicht ihre beste Verteidigung gegen die Bestie, und ihm wurde schlecht bei diesem Gedanken.

Denn ganz tief in sich drin, trotz allen Leids und Schmerzes, das es ihm eingebracht hatte, liebte er Earenis noch immer und er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu zu bringen, sie als das Monster zu hassen, das sie war. Und sie würde mit Sicherheit ihren Drachen in die Schlacht reiten. Wie konnten sie die Bestie töten, ohne dabei auch Earenis zu töten?

Wie würde er es sich jemals verzeihen können?

»Mir gefällt diese Stille nicht«, murmelte mit einem Male Eldarion. Der junge Prinz hatte sich trotz seiner beschwerlichen Flucht hierher keine Ruhe gegönnt und hatte sich gegen den Willen seines Vaters durchgesetzt, an diesem Tag ebenfalls auf den Mauern zu stehen. Sich widerwillig an sein Versprechen erinnernd hatte es Aragorn zugelassen.

Nervöse Blicke huschten zum Himmel. Es war ein sonniger Tag, der durch einige Wolken verhangen wurde. Die ganze Nacht durch hatten sie den Drachen schreien hören. Doch nun war nichts davon zu hören. Selbst die Belagerer schwiegen. Nur das Flappen zahlreicher Banner im Wind war zu hören.

»Er wird wie ein Falke auf der Jagd aus der Sonne auf uns herabstoßen«, ging es Legolas mit einem Male auf.

Er bemerkte, wie Gimli neben ihm seine Axt fester packte.

Und dann hörten sie die Bestie schreien.

Tausende Blicke wandten sich dem Himmel entgegen. Geblendet von der Sonne sahen sie den winzigen Punkt zunächst nicht, der auf sie zuschoss. Doch er wurde rasch größer. Zu rasch.

»Schützen!«, brüllte Aragorn. Doch es war umsonst. Die Ballisten, die auf das Heer vor ihnen ausgerichtet waren, konnten nicht schnell genug neu ausgerichtet werden, um auf den sie zurasenden Drachen zu zielen. Mit einer unfassbaren Geschwindigkeit schoss er fast senkrecht aus dem Himmel auf Minas Tirith herab und ließ eine gewaltige Feuergarbe über alle sieben Ringe der Stadt hernieder donnern. Die Wucht der Flammen war so gewaltig, dass sie selbst Stein sprengte. Die Schreie waren durch die ganze Stadt zu hören.

In der Ferne wurden Hörner zum Zeichen des Angriffs geblasen. Das war es also. Ihr Ende in Feuer und Blut.


	19. Im Wind verwehende Asche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: Krieg, Tod durch Verbrennen

Earenis klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an Mornáros Rückenzacken vor ihrer Nase fest. Einen so gewaltigen Sturzflug hatten sie noch nie gemeinsam ausgeführt. Doch es war aufregend, so aufregend! Mit einem gewaltigen Brüllen und einer ebenso gewaltigen Feuergarbe fuhr er über ihre Feinde her. Der Moment ihrer Rache war gekommen. Sie alle würden brennen und in Strömen von Blut ertrinken! Sie lachte wild und gleichzeitig riss ihr der Wind ihr Lachen von den Lippen.

Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck fuhr der Wind in Mornáros Schwingen, als er seinen Sturzflug abfing und über den Pelennor hinwegfegte, getragen vom Schwung seines Sturzes. Hinter ihnen gingen große Teile der Stadt in Flammen auf und Mauern stürzten unter der Wucht des Drachenfeuers ein. Die Schreie der Menschen waren Musik in Earenis‘ Ohren. Einige halbherzige und schlecht gezielte Speere und Pfeile flogen an ihnen vorbei, kamen ihnen jedoch nicht einmal ansatzweise gefährlich nahe.

Sie bemerkte, wie unter ihr Eredin zum Angriff blies. Für sie war dies das Zeichen, einen direkten Angriff auf den untersten Stadtring zu fliegen, um Eredins Truppen einen Weg ins Innere der Stadt zu brechen.

Mornáro wendete in einem weiten Bogen und hielt nun direkt auf die Stadt zu. Er brüllte die Verteidiger herausfordernd an, präsentierte ihnen einen direkten Blick in seinen lodernden Schlund, in dem sie nur allzu bald ihr Ende finden würden. Mit all seiner Wucht fegte er eine erneute Feuergarbe gegen das Tor. Earenis wusste nicht, ob sein Feuer heiß genug war, um ein von Zwergen aus Mithril gefertigtes Tor zu sprengen, doch sie war gewillt, es an diesem Tag herauszufinden.

Zu schnell, als dass sie etwas erkennen konnte, fuhr der gewaltige Schatten Mornáros über die Mauern hinweg. Mit einem Brüllen stieg er erneut höher, um nicht direkt in Minas Tirith zu krachen, und wendete dann mit einer langen Kurve über der Stadt.

 _Jetzt die Ballisten und Katapulte auf den Mauern_ , dachte sie.

Ihr Sohn verstand sie wortlos. Statt erneut frontal anzugreifen, kam er bei seinem dritten Angriff aus dem Norden, um über die Mauern des untersten Ringes hinweg zu fegen. Dort waren die meisten Schützen stationiert, die die Stadt gegen die Angreifer verteidigen sollten. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde auch der Kindsmörder unter ihnen sein, bald schon nichts weiter als im Wind verwehende Asche.

Als sie sich auf tödlichen Schwingen näherten, sah sie ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Unter den Schützen auf den Mauern konnte sie Elben ausmachen, und wo Waldelben waren, konnte _er_ nicht weit sein, nicht nachdem sie ihn wie eine Ratte aus seinem Loch gescheucht hatte.

Mit einem gewaltigen Donnern ließ Mornáro den untersten Ring der Stadt in Flammen aufgehen. Nicht einmal Stein war gegen sein Feuer gefeit. Er nahm sogar etwas Geschwindigkeit aus seinem Flug, um sein Feuer nicht zu schnell über ihre Feinde hinweg fegen zu lassen. Als wolle er sicher gehen, auch den letzten Feind seiner Mutter zu Asche vergehen zu lassen.

Das ermöglichte Earenis jedoch zu sehen, dass das Stadttor ihrem ersten Frontalangriff standgehalten hatte.

Aus der Stadt wurden von den weiter oben liegenden Katapulten Geschosse abgefeuert. Einige versuchten sogar, Mornáro zu treffen. Doch obgleich er ein großes Ziel abgab, war er zu schnell, als dass die trägen und ungenauen Katapulte ihn treffen konnten. Die Ballisten waren genauer, doch auch sie konnten nicht schnell genug ausgerichtet werden. All ihre Schüsse gingen daneben.

Earenis warf ihnen einen grimmigen Blick zu, während Mornáro nun nach Osten abdrehte, um einen erneuten Angriff gegen das Tor zu fliegen. Eredins Truppen machten sich bereits mit einem Rammbock daran zu schaffen, aber Earenis sah, dass sie damit nicht weiter kamen. Es bedurfte im Ringkrieg des gewaltigen Rammbocks Grond, um die Tore Minas Tiriths zu brechen, und jene waren damals noch nicht aus Mithril gefertigt.

»Dann wollen wir deine Schmiedekunst einmal testen, Gimli«, murmelte sie zu sich.

Mit einem Brüllen ließ sich Mornáro direkt vor dem Tor zu Boden sinken. Dann bäumte er sich auf, sammelte sein Feuer und ließ es auf das Tor niederfahren, während er selbst sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen warf. Das Tor erzitterte, die Mauern knirschten, doch noch hielten sie. Er brüllte zornig auf und setzte zu einem weiteren Angriff an. Dieses Mal erzitterten die Mauern merklich und Earenis sah Risse rund um das Tor. Das Tor selbst hielt jedoch.

Inzwischen hatten die Ballisten der höheren Ringe genügend Zeit, sich auf ihr neues Ziel auszurichten. Erste Speere wurden in Richtung des Drachen abgefeuert, doch sie alle prallten wirkungslos an seinem Schuppenpanzer ab. Um sich machte sich Earenis keine Sorgen; sie gab ein zu kleines Ziel auf Mornáros Rücken ab. Sie kümmerten sich nicht weiter um die Geschosse.

Auch Mornáro sah nun die Schwäche der Verteidigung in der Mauer selbst. Mithril mochte seinem Feuer standhalten, doch nicht gewöhnlicher Fels. Entschlossenheit loderte in seinen glühenden Augen, als er nun die Scharniere des Tors ins Visier nahm und sie mit seinem mächtigen Feuer eindeckte. Er spie und spie, bis der Fels rot glühte und eine enorme Hitze aufwallte. Selbst das Mithril des Tores fing nun an sich zu verformen. Mit einem lauten Krachen schloss er seine Kiefer. Dann bäumte er sich erneut mit einem Brüllen auf und warf sich gegen das Tor und dieses Mal gaben die Mauern nach. Die Tore von Minas Tirith waren niedergerissen.

Mit einem triumphalen Brüllen schwang er sich erneut in die Lüfte, während unter ihnen Eredins Truppen die Stadt stürmten.

Mornáro warf sich erneut in die Höhen der Ered Wethrim über der Stadt, um sich und seiner Mutter Zeit zu geben, das Bild ihrer Zerstörung zu genießen. Eine blutende Schneise führte entlang der Flanke der Stadt hinab, wo ihr erster Angriff sie getroffen hatte. Auch der erste Ring stand in Flammen und Eredins Truppen schwärmten bereits in den zweiten aus.

»Wir sind noch nicht fertig, _yonya_ «, sagte sie grimmig. »Ich will sicher sein, dass auch die tiefste Wurzel dieser Brut ausgebrannt wird.«

» _Nár ar sercë_ «, bestätigte Mornáro mit einem Knurren.

Und mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf den Palast des Königs. Sollte er seine Brut ruhig dort verstecken! Nicht einmal die standhaften Mauern Minas Tiriths konnten dem Schwarzen Feuer widerstehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yonya - mein Sohn, Qu.  
> Nár ar sercë - Feuer und Blut, Qu.


	20. Stirb nicht mit einem sauberen Schwert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN Krieg, Tod

Eldarion hustete die Asche aus, die er eingeatmete hatte und schluckte gleichzeitig beißenden Rauch. Er dachte lieber nicht darüber nach, wessen Asche das alles in der Luft war.

Alles war viel zu schnell gegangen! Wie aus dem Nichts fegte die Bestie über sie hinweg und vernichtete ihre Verteidigung wie ein Kind, das eine Sandburg niedertrampelte. Eldarion wusste nicht, wo oben und wo unten war und hatte völlig die Orientierung verloren. Überall brannten Feuer und Gebäude lagen in Trümmern. Das Drachenfeuer war gewaltig genug, um selbst standhafte Wehrtürme wie Kartenhäuser in sich zusammenfallen zu lassen.

Eldarion konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er hatte gehofft, ein standhafter Krieger zu sein, aber in seiner ersten Schlacht war er nicht einmal dazu gekommen, sein Schwert zu ziehen, als er schon fliehen musste, und nun war bereits alles verloren, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte. Er hatte Männer zu Asche werden sehen, vom Winde verweht und vergessen in nur einem einzigen Augenblick. Sie hatten nicht einmal Zeit zu schreien. Und die, die noch schreien konnten … Allein bei der Erinnerung daran wurde ihm speiübel.

Er musste sich irgendwo im dritten Ring befinden, vermutete er. Blut lief ihm aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn ins Auge, wo ihn ein herabfallender Stein getroffen hatte. Er hatte Glück gehabt, zu viele andere waren von herabfallenden Trümmern zerschmettert worden. Irgendwann hatte er einen heftigen Stoß in die Seite bekommen, der ihn humpeln ließ, und sein Gesicht und seine Hände hatten durch die enorme Hitze, die entstanden war, als das Tor durchbrochen worden war, schmerzende Brandwunden davon getragen.

Erneut musste er husten, als er die Asche eines weiteren Toten einatmete. Ganz in der Nähe krachte erneut ein Gebäude in sich zusammen. Die Erschütterung brachte Eldarion zum Straucheln, sein Fuß blieb an einem Trümmerteil hängen und er stürzte zu Boden. Er schluchze. Es war alles vorbei! Hätte er doch nur auf Vater gehört und wäre nicht so begierig darauf gewesen, sich im Kampf zu beweisen!

In der Nähe hörte er die Schreie einiger Krieger, und dann sah er auch schon, wie ein Trupp Feinde in die Straße einbog, in der er gestolpert war. Es waren diese gespenstigen Aen Elle Krieger in ihren schwarzen, furchteinflößenden Rüstungen. Eldarion versuchte sich aufzurappeln, stürzte jedoch in seiner Hast erneut über die Trümmer. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen versuchte er rückwärts davon zu kriechen, während er mit schrecklicher Klarheit seinen Tod vor Augen hatte.

Da fuhr ein heller Blitz an ihm vorbei und mit einem Mal stand Ciri vor ihm. Wie ein Derwisch fuhr sie unter die Feinde und metzelte einen nach dem anderen nieder. Dicht hinter ihr folgte Geralt, welcher mit seiner Hand ein Zeichen formte und einen Energiestoß erzeugte, der die Aen Elle zu Boden sandte. Ciri tänzelte heran und stach sie ab. Gelassen schlenderte Avallac’h an dem am Boden liegenden Eldarion vorbei. Er beachtete ihn nicht weiter, als er nur seinen Stab fester packte und beobachtete, wie Geralt und Ciri einen ganzen Trupp mit grausamer Effizienz und übermenschlicher Stärke und Schnelligkeit auslöschten. Es war ein ekelerregender Anblick.

Es dauerte nur Augenblicke und Ciri war zudem kein bisschen außer Atem, als sie vor Eldarion trat und ihm die Hand hinhielt, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Zu verdattert, um etwas zu sagen, griff er zu und torkelte wieder auf seine Beine.

»Gutaussehenden jungen Prinzen muss man doch aus der Patsche helfen«, sagte die Hexerin mit einem schiefen Grinsen, als sei das Gemetzel, das sie soeben angerichtet hatte, nichts weiter.

»Wir müssen ihn zu seinem Vater bringen«, sagte Avallac’h nur, während er immer noch das Ende der Straße im Blick behielt. »Ich decke euren Rücken.«

In dem Moment erschien eine Gruppe Haradrim. Avallac’h murmelte lediglich ein Wort und stieß seinen Stab auf den Boden. Vor ihnen tat sich ein Riss in der Straße auf, der die Feinde verschlang. Schreiend verschwanden sie.

»Komm schon, Junge. Oder willst du mit einem sauberen Schwert sterben?«, drängte Geralt. »Du kennst die Stadt. Führe uns hier raus.«

»Vater sagte, wir sollen über den geheimen Pfad über den Mindolluin fliehen, sollte die Verteidigung fallen«, sagte Eldarion. »Wenn er nicht den Rückzug deckt, dann wird er jetzt sicher dort sein.«

»Gut, dann lass uns gleich dorthin gehen«, schloss Ciri und wollte schon losstürmen, als Avallac’h sie aufhielt.

»Uns sitzt ein Drache im Weg«, sagte er nur und deutete nach oben.

Eldarion sackte das Herz in die Hose, als er sah, dass der Palast in Flammen stand und das schreckliche Ungetüm dabei war, keinen Stein auf dem anderen zu lassen. Seine Familie war dort!

»Ich kümmere mich darum«, versicherte Avallac’h ihnen.

»So selbstlos und besorgt um das Wohl von Menschen kennt man dich gar nicht«, konterte Geralt.

»Ich ziehe lediglich Eredin seine Klauen.«

»Los, komm schon, alter Mann!«, drängte Ciri. »Oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?«

Mit diesen Worten trennten sie sich. Es kam Eldarion zu Nutze, dass er als Junge so oft aus dem Palast ausgerissen war, da er so allerhand Abkürzungen und Geheimwege kannte. Auch wenn sie nicht auf direktem Wege zu ihrem Ziel gelangen konnten, kamen sie doch rascher voran, da sie vielen Gefechten aus dem Weg gehen konnten. Irgendwann auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie König Legolas und Gimli, die einen kleinen Trupp Elbenkrieger anführten und jeden Feind niedermachten, der ihnen vor die Klingen und Bögen kam. Sie wirkten erleichtert, als sie Eldarion erblickten.

»Wo ist Aragorn?«, wollte Legolas sogleich wissen, während seine Soldaten einen Schutzring um sie bildeten.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, sagte Eldarion. »Ich hatte gehofft, Ihr wisst es vielleicht. Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Mindolluin, wie Vater es angeordnet hatte. Vielleicht ist er schon dort.«

Gimli deutete mit seiner Axt nach oben. »Die Echse sitzt uns im Weg«, sprach er das Offensichtliche aus.

»Darum wollte sich Avallac’h kümmern. Eredin seine Klauen ziehen, nannte er es«, entgegnete Geralt. »Wir werden auf ihn vertrauen müssen.«

Legolas musterte den Hexer von oben bis unten. »Auf dass zumindest er sein Wort hält«, sagte er nur. » _Darro!_ «

Auf seinen Befehl hin nahmen seine Soldaten sie in die Mitte und nun kämpften sie sich gemeinsam durch die Stadt.


	21. Ein neuer König

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN Krieg, Tod

Mornáro bereitete es große Freude, durch die Straßen der Stadt zu kriechen und all diese kleinen schmackhaften Ratten aus ihren Löchern zu treiben. Es war der Befehl Eredins, die überlebenden Bewohner zusammenzutreiben und die letzten Widerstandsherde auszuräuchern, doch der Drache liebte es, einfach grundlose Zerstörung und namenlose Schrecken zu verbreiten. Der Anblick der vor ihm fliehenden Menschen war ein erhabenes Gefühl. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so machtvoll gefühlt. Jetzt endlich hatte seine Mutter ihm erlaubt, seine volle Macht zu entfalten, und er hatte sie mit Genuss über Minas Tirith hereinbrechen lassen.

Während er so durch die Straßen kroch und Trümmer zu allen Seiten herniedergehen ließ, erschien mit einem Male wie aus dem Nichts Caranthir vor ihm. Er zischte den Aen Elle wütend an, dass er sich ihm in seinen Weg der Zerstörung stellte.

»Was willst du?«, fragte seine Mutter, die noch immer auf seinem Rücken saß.

»Avallac’h deckt den Rückzug der Fliehenden«, sagte Caranthir. »Eredin befielt, dass wir ihn gemeinsam niederwerfen.«

Mornáro knurrte. Die Schmach, diese Ratte nicht gleich beim ersten Mal vernichtet zu haben, nagte an ihm. »Wo?«, verlangte er zu wischen. »Er wird mir kein zweites Mal widerstehen können!«

»Im Palasthof im obersten Ring.« Mit diesen Worten verschwand Caranthir erneut einfach so im Nichts.

Mornáro brüllte zornig auf und schwang sich in die Lüfte. Mit einem Feuerstoß landete er, wohin ihn der Aen Elle geführt hatte. Selbiger war ebenfalls dort. Ihnen gegenüber stand Avallac’h, ruhig und gefasst. Mornáro konnte keine Furcht an ihm riechen und das machte ihn rasend. Dieser Wurm hatte ihn zu fürchten!

»Avallac’h«, kommentierte Caranthir nur trocken.

»Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits«, erwiderte der Andere. »Du bist eine meiner größten Errungenschaften. Nun sieht es ganz danach aus, als ob ich meinen Erfolg mit dir persönlich auf die Probe stellen kann.«

Zu viele Worte! Mornáro wollte zerstören, wollte seiner Wut ihren freien, ungezügelten Lauf lassen. Er wollte seine Macht spüren und sie aller Welt zeigen. Mit einem Brüllen ließ er eine gewaltige Feuergarbe über den Aen Elle niedergehen. Caranthir stieß seinen Stab auf den Boden und schien ebenfalls Magie zu wirken. Mornáro kümmerte es nicht.

Sein Feuer war heiß, so heiß, dass es die weißen Steine Minas Tiriths erst schwärzte und schließlich sogar zum Glühen brachte. Erst dann war Mornáro mit seinem Werk zufrieden. Doch als er sein Maul schloss und sein Feuer vergangen war, erwartete ihn eine böse Überraschung: Avallac’h lebte noch immer und stand seelenruhig inmitten eines kleinen Flecks unberührten Steins. Mornáro brüllte und zögerte nicht lang, sondern ging sogleich zum Frontalangriff über. Dass dieser kleine Wurm ihn dermaßen verhöhnte, konnte er nicht kampflos über sich ergehen lassen!

Mit vorgestreckten Klauen sprang er wie eine Katze auf seine Beute. Erst da kam Bewegung in den Aen Elle. Er schwang seinen Stab und rief ein fremdes Wort. Eine ungeheure Macht stieß wie ein Rammbock in die Brust des Drachens und schleuderte ihn davon. Mit lautem Krachen und Getöse stürzte Mornáro in ein nahestehendes Gebäude und begrub es unter sich. Den Schrei seiner Mutter, die bei dem Sturz von seinem Rücken gefallen war, vernahm er kaum, so sehr waren seine Sinne vor Zorn getrübt.

All das war nur innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken vonstattengegangen. Nun schwang auch Caranthir seinen Stab und ging zu einem magischen Angriff über. Mornáro sah seine Gelegenheit gekommen. Erneut stürzte er sich mit Klauen und Feuer auf den verhassten Gegner.

Und plötzlich … war alles vorüber.

Inmitten des Infernos des Drachen blitze ein helles Licht auf und sämtliche Magie, die Avallac’h gegen ihn gewirkt hatte, hörte mit einem Schlag auf. Verwundert betrachtete Mornáro sein Werk. Von dem Aen Elle keine Spur.

»Wo ist er hin?«, rief seine Mutter, die sich aus den Trümmern des Gebäudes aufgerappelt hatte. »Hast du ihn getötet?«

»Nein«, widersprach Caranthir. »Zireael hat ihn mit sich genommen.«

»Was soll das heißen?«, brauste Earenis auf. »Wir müssen ihm nach! Er macht sonst alles zunichte!«

»Ich verbiete es Euch.« Als hätte er auf sein Stichwort gewartet, erschien hinter ihnen Eredin, in seinem Gefolge Imlerith und seine Leibwache. »Zireael mag Avallac’h vor dem Feuertod bewahrt haben, doch wir haben, was ich will. Das genügt. Die Stadt ist mein, und Ihr habt mir einen großen Dienst dabei erwiesen.«

Mornáro knurrte wütend, weil ihm erneut seine Beute verwehrt worden war. Auch seine Mutter schien mit dem Beschluss Eredins nicht glücklich zu sein.

»Schön. _Ihr_ habt, was Ihr wolltet. Aber _ich_ nicht!«, brauste sie auf. »Noch immer lebt die Brut des Kindermörders. Ich will sie auslöschen, die Wurzel allen Übels bis aufs Letzte ausbrennen!«

Mornáro stellte sich neben sie, um ihren Standpunkt zu untermauern. Was seine Mutter verlangte, würde er ihr geben, und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sich ihr Herzenswunsch erfüllt hatte. Er hasste es, dass Eredin ihm wieder einen Maulkorb anlegen wollte, jetzt wo er ihn gerade erst los geworden war.

»Gemach, meine Liebe«, beschwichtigte der Anführer der Wilden Jagd sie. »Lasst ihnen Zeit, lasst sie betrauern und darunter leiden, was Ihr ihnen genommen habt. Sät das nicht viel größere Qualen unter Euren Feinden?«

Earenis wirkte nicht glücklich darüber. Sie atmete schwer und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Doch schließlich nickte sie und entspannte sich etwas. »Ihr habt Recht. Meine Rache ist noch nicht vollendet.«

Eredin wirkte zufrieden. Er winkte seinen Leuten. »Tragt alle Kostbarkeiten, die ihr im Palast und in der Stadt finden könnt, zusammen und errichtet Mornáro einen Hort, der seiner würdig ist. Und Ihr, Earenis, weist mich doch bitte in die Archive Gondors ein. Ich bin gespannt, was ich alles aus ihnen lernen kann.«

Die Aussicht auf seinen eigenen Hort besänftigte Mornáros Gemüt in der Tat etwas. Noch immer verlangten seine Klauen, sich in das Fleisch seiner Feinde zu graben und sie in Stücke zu reißen. Doch ein Hort, der sich mit den Legenden der Vergangenheit, Smaug oder gar Glaurung, messen konnte, war eine angemessene Entschädigung für den neuerlichen Verlust seiner Beute.

»Nur mit der Ruhe, _yonya_ «, sagte seine Mutter und klopfte ihm beruhigend gegen das Bein. Die Zeiten, wo er sich in ihrem Schoß zusammenrollte und sie ihm das Kinn kraulte, waren lange vorbei, doch noch immer beruhigte ihn ihre Nähe. Widerwillig ließ er seinen Zorn verrauchen. Stattdessen rollte er sich nur kurze Zeit später auf seinem ersten eigenen Hort zusammen, während seine Mutter Eredin in die Archive der Stadt führte, um dort mit ihm nach geheimen Wissen über die Ringschmiedekunst zu forschen.

Alles in allem ein befriedigendes Ergebnis des Tages, befand der Drache und döste auf seinem Hort im Hof des Königspalastes von Gondor, während um ihn herum der Rauch tausender verbrannter Leben aufstieg. Er fühlte sich wie ein König. Der König, der er nun war.


	22. Hoffnung in dunkler Stunde

Mit einem Blitz materialisierte sich Ciri mit Avallac’h im Arm mitten im Flüchtlingslager. Erschrocken fuhren die Heerführer zurück.

»Zireael, was soll das?!«, brauste der Aen Elle auf.

»Dich retten!«, keifte sie zurück. »Wonach sieht es denn sonst aus? Der Drache allein war kein Gegner allein für dich und mit Caranthir zusammen erst recht nicht!«

»Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle! Du ungestümes Kind!«

»Das habe ich gesehen! Einen Moment länger und Caranthir hätte deine Verteidigung durchbrochen! Ohne mich wärst du nur noch ein Rußfleck!«

»Genug!«, fuhr Geralt dazwischen. »Ciri, du hättest sterben können.«

»Du nicht auch noch!«, giftete sie ihn an. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte davon.

»Ich verlange zu wissen, was geschehen ist!« Aragorn war der Erste, der sich von Ciris plötzlichem Auftauchen wieder erholt hatte. »Was ist mit dem Drachen, der meine Stadt niederbrennt?«

»Ich fürchte, dass er nun im Königspalast sitzt«, räumte Avallac’h etwas zögernd ein. »Mir ist es nicht gelungen, ihn zu töten. Ich hoffe, ich konnte ihn wenigstes lang genug beschäftigen, damit die letzten Flüchtlinge entkommen können.«

Sie befanden sich mitten in den Bergen auf einem verborgenen Pass, den nur wenige Außenstehende kannten. Es war Aragorns Rückzugsplan gewesen, die Bevölkerung hierher in Sicherheit zu bringen, sollte die Stadt fallen. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass das so schnell geschehen würde. Noch immer hasteten Flüchtende an ihnen vorbei in die Höhlen, zu denen der Pass führte, doch es waren weitaus weniger, als sie gehofft hatten.

Legolas sah zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Jetzt, wo die Hitze des Gefechts allmählich abklang, wusste er nicht, was er von alldem halten sollte. War er froh, dass ihr nichts geschehen war? Oder war er vielmehr entsetzt über das, was sie angerichtet hatte? Er selbst hatte von seinen Leuten gerade einmal eine Hundertschaft retten können, die meisten von ihnen Frauen und Kinder. Die meisten seiner Soldaten waren gleich im ersten Feuersturm ums Leben gekommen. Entsetzen schnürte seine Kehle zu, wenn er auch nur daran dachte. Er selbst hatte mit seinen Freunden und seiner Leibwache nur wegen Avallac’hs Magie überlebt.

»Aragorn, wir müssen weiter und uns selbst in Sicherheit bringen«, drängte Elladan. »Die letzten werden auch bald hier sein und Arwen und die Kinder sind schon in den Höhlen.«

Aragorn fiel es sichtlich schwer sich einzugestehen, dass er Minas Tirith verloren hatte. Legolas konnte ihn nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Doch sie wandten sich zum Gehen und schlossen zu den Flüchtenden auf, die sich bereits in den Höhlen versammelt hatten. Als auch die letzten Menschen, auf die sie hoffen konnten, zu ihnen gestoßen waren, versiegelten die die Eingänge hinter sich. Mit einem Male hatte Legolas das Gefühl, gefangen zu sein, abgeschnitten von alldem, was Leben bedeutete. Tot. Er merkte, wie Angst seine Kehle zuschnürte.

»Die Höhlen haben andere Ausgänge«, sagte Gimli neben ihm. Offenbar hatte er erraten können, was Legolas ängstigte. »Vertrau dieser Zwergennase, die liegt bei so etwas nie falsch.«

Legolas versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, vermutete aber, dass es eher zu einer Grimasse verkam.

Aragorn hatte bereits befohlen, dass eine Bestandsaufnahme der Flüchtenden gemacht wurde und die Verwundeten versorgt wurden, so gut es eben ging. Dann berief er die Heerführer zu einer Lagebesprechung zu sich.

»Ein Drache sitzt auf den Trümmern meines Palastes und hat meine Stadt niedergebrannt«, begann er. »Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, zieht nun eine unbekannte Armee durch meine Lande und vernichtet alles in ihrem Weg.«

»Eine Rückeroberung steht außer Frage, doch unsere Armee ist ausgedünnt und zersplittert«, sagte General Ohtur. »Ich schlage vor, dass wir hier wieder zu neuen Kräften kommen und derweil Späher aussenden, die für uns die Lage auskundschaften. Wir können Gondor nicht sich selbst überlassen und uns in den Norden zurückziehen.«

»Auf gar keinen Fall!«, bekräftigte Aragorn. »Faramirs Waldläufer können uns dabei von enormer Nützlichkeit sein.« Dieser nickte bei diesen Worten. »Legolas, kann ich auf dich zählen?«

Legolas ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Während sich die Menschen in den Höhlen verteilt hatten, waren seine Leute nahe bei ihm, ihrem König, geblieben. Zu viele ängstliche Gesichter sahen zu ihm herüber. Es zerriss ihn förmlich zwischen der Verantwortung für seine Leute und der Loyalität zu seinen Freunden. Was sollte er bloß tun?

Mit einem bedauernden Seufzer schüttelte er den Kopf. »Mit welchen Soldaten, _mellon nín_? Das ist alles, was von meinem Reich im Süden übrig geblieben ist. Der Rest ist nur noch Asche.«

»Gerade deine Schützen sind von großem Wert gegen den Drachen«, drang Aragorn weiter auf ihn ein.

»Und sie haben genau nichts genützt«, konterte Legolas, wenn auch mit Widerwillen. »Wie gern ich an deiner Seite stehen würde, glaub mir! Aber ich habe einfach nicht mehr die Mittel dazu und muss an meine eigenen Leute denken.« Die Worte waren wie Asche in seinem Mund. Er verabscheute es, sie sagen zu müssen, gaben sie ihm doch das Gefühl, seinen Freund in Zeiten der Not im Stich zu lassen.

»Ich habe eine bessere Idee«, mischte sich Gimli ein. »Aragorn, das Tor hielt bis zum Schluss. Was nachgab, war nicht die zwergische Schmiedekunst, sondern Mörtel und Stein. Lass Legolas seine Leute in Sicherheit bringen, sie haben genug Schrecken in den letzten Tagen erlebt. Ich gehe derweil nach Aglarond und befeuere die Schmieden.«

Freya, seine Frau, sah mit besorgter Miene zu ihm, doch sie nickte. Legolas war froh, dass der Zwergin nichts geschehen war. Er hätte es sich nicht verzeihen können, wenn der Frau seines Freundes in seiner Obhut ein Leid geschehen wäre.

Aragorn wirkte nicht glücklich darüber, doch schließlich nickte er. »Ihr habt Recht. Verzeih mir, Legolas, dass ich das von dir verlangt habe. Es wäre zu viel gewesen.«

Legolas winkte ab. »Ich verstehe dich nur allzu gut. Ich hätte wohl an deiner Stelle nicht anders gehandelt. Und glaub mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht, dir in der Stunde deiner Not den Rücken kehren zu müssen. Doch …« Er räusperte sich. Mit einem Male steckten ihm die Worte, die er als nächstes sagen wollte, ihm Halse fest. »Doch ich bin es, den … sie will. Ich und niemand anderes. So lange ich bei euch bin, bin ich eine Gefahr für euch alle. Findrilas, ich will, dass du unser Volk in den Norden in unsere alten Hallen führst.«

»Und was ist mit dir?«, wollte dieser wissen. »Willst du dich dieser Bestie zum Fraß vorwerfen?«

Legolas konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihm dieser Gedanke tatsächlich für einen kurzen Augenblick kam. »Ich … weiß es noch nicht«, sagte er stattdessen. »Hierbleiben kann ich aber auf keinen Fall.«

»Falls du das wirklich vorhast, werde ich dich festketten und eigenhändig nach Valinor schleifen, damit dein Vater dir Vernunft einprügeln kann«, drohte Findrilas. Die Sorge um seinen Freund und König sprach ihm deutlich aus dem Gesicht.

»Legolas, komm stattdessen mit mir«, schlug Gimli vor. »Wir können in einer kleinen Gruppe ungesehen entkommen. In Aglarond wird man dich vermutlich nicht als erstes suchen. Dort können wir in Ruhe Ballisten und Bolzen schmieden, stark genug, um einen Drachenpanzer zu durchschlagen.«

Den Gedanken, wer auf diesem Drachen saß, schob Legolas eilig von sich.

»Meine Herren, in aller Ehre, aber wir sollten die Forderungen des Feindes nicht vergessen«, erinnerte sie Ohtur. »Minas Tirith ist nun in seinem Besitz, sein nächstes Ziel wird der Orthanc sein.«

»Und dann Angmar«, schloss Aragorn. »Angmar ist geschliffen, doch wer weiß, was sie aus den Ruinen zusammenkratzen werden. Und Orthanc ist eine Festung, die jeglicher herkömmlichen Armee standhält. Vergessen wir nicht Fangorn. Doch das ist keine herkömmliche Armee. Das Wissen, das im Orthanc liegt, ist … delikat.« Letzteres führte er nicht weiter aus. Nur der König Gondors und Anors hatte vollen Zugriff auf all das verbotene Wissen, das Saruman über all die Jahre angesammelt hatte. Doch seine Freunde konnten sich denken, worum es sich dabei handelte.

»Wir haben jedoch einen Vorteil«, fuhr Aragorn fort. »Die Augen des Königs sind nicht geblendet worden. Ich werde wissen, was im Nan Curunír vor sich geht.«

 _Der_ palantír!, durchfuhr es Legolas. _Natürlich._ Wenigstens ein Hoffnungsschimmer in dunkler Stunde, dass der Sehende Stein von Minas Tirith während der Eroberung der Stadt nicht in die Hände des Feindes gefallen war.

Nun ergriff Éowyn das Wort, die bisher schweigend an der Seite ihres Gemahls saß. »Ich kann versichern, dass mein Bruder, König Éomer, seinen Verbündeten in Gondor in Zeiten der Not beistehen wird. Die Leuchtfeuer wurden entzündet, bald schon wird er von unserer Notlage wissen.«

»Sehr gut«, sagte Aragorn. »Legolas, Gimli, kann ich euch bitten, als meine Boten König Éomer aufzusuchen, wenn ihr nach Aglarond geht?«

»Selbstredend!«, bekräftigte Gimli. Auch Legolas nickte.

Und damit war zunächst alles beredet. Es war an der Zeit, dass auch sie einen kleinen Moment zur Ruhe kamen und ihre Wunden versorgen ließen. Jeder von ihnen hatte es nötig.


	23. Ein Sohn von Königen

Nachdem das Adrenalin des Kampfes abgeklungen und die schlimmsten Wunden versorgt worden waren, lag Eldarion noch lange wach und sann über die Ereignisse des Tages nach. Mit Ruhm hatte er sich nicht gerade bekleckert, ging ihm zähneknirschend auf.

Vater saß noch immer, obwohl außerhalb der Höhlen längst die Nacht angebrochen war, mit seinen Generälen zusammen und besprach ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Sobald Eldarion zu Atem gekommen war, war er hinzu geeilt und wollte sich daran beteiligen. Doch Vater hatte es ihm verboten und ihn zu seiner Mutter und seinen Schwestern geschickt. Angeblich, um auf sie aufzupassen. Er schnaubte. Mutter war eine Nachfahrin Lúthien Tinúviels, sie brauchte ganz sicher niemanden, der auf sie aufpasste.

Und das galt auch für ihn.

Eldarion fasste einen Entschluss.

Vater wollte Faramirs Männer dazu nutzen, um Dol Amroth zurückzuerobern und dem Feind in den Rücken zu fallen, während er selbst alle Soldaten sammelte, die er auftreiben konnte. Die Waldläufer besaßen Fähigkeiten, die es ihnen ermöglichten, eine Festung zu infiltrieren und ihre Verteidigung von innen heraus so weit zu schwächen, dass Vater einen Rückeroberungsangriff starten konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn sich daran beteiligte, doch Eldarion sah das anders.

Alle Gelegenheiten, bei denen er sich hätte beweisen können, waren in einer Katastrophe geendet. Das erste Mal war er dem Drachen nur entkommen, weil sein Onkel mit ihm von der Klippe gesprungen war und ihn dann durch die Wildnis geführt hatte. Und dieses Mal musste er sogar von einem verrückten Mädchen gerettet werden. Dabei war er ein Königssohn, Nachkomme der Schifffahrer von Númenor. Und er ließ sich ganz bestimmt nicht von seinem Vater die Gelegenheit nehmen, in die Fußstapfen seiner Vorfahren zu treten.

Lang genug war er vor deren Größe zurückgeschreckt.

Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Eldarion von seinem Lager. Irgendwer hatte für die Königsfamilie ein Zelt auftreiben können, damit sie ein wenig Privatsphäre hatten. Eldarions Schwestern schliefen bereits, seine Mutter war jedoch noch immer bei Vater; sie hatte er anders als bei seinem Sohn nicht so leicht abwimmeln können. Dennoch schlich sich Eldarion möglichst leise hinaus.

Niemand achtete wirklich auf ihn, jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Der Tag hatte eine kollektive Wunde im Gedächtnis aller hinterlassen, die vielleicht nicht minder schwer wog wie all die Verluste, die sie erlitten hatten. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass ein Drache Minas Tirith angreifen und dann auch noch so spielend erobern würde? Viele der Flüchtlinge saßen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, wahrscheinlich oft Familien, Nachbarn und Freunde. Die meisten besaßen nur noch das, was sie am Leib trugen. Kinder weinten und wurden von ihren Müttern getröstet, und viele der Männer, an denen Eldarion vorbei kam, stöhnten leise vor Schmerzen. Manch einer unter ihnen hatte einen erschreckend leeren Blick, viele jedoch auch einen harten, entschlossenen Zug um die Augen.

Eldarion ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er würde es dieser Verrückten und ihrer Echse schon zeigen! Ihr erster Schlag mochte gewaltig gewesen sein, doch Gondor war noch lange nicht am Boden. Die Raben waren bereits nach Norden entsandt worden, um die Truppen Arnors zu rufen, und wenn König Éomer erst einmal Kunde von ihrer Notlage erhalten hatte, dann würde auch er mit seinen Reitern heran stürmen und die Feinde davon fegen. Dieses Mal würde Eldarion jedoch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sein Vater es gern hätte.

Die Waldläufer Ithiliëns saßen alle etwas abseits der Flüchtlinge und hielten sich eher für sich. Faramir als ihr Anführer und Kommandant, den viele von ihnen noch aus Zeiten des Ringkrieges kannten, würde sicher bald zu ihnen stoßen. Die Männer tuschelten in kleinen Gruppen leise miteinander und aßen ein mageres Mahl. Eldarion schnappte auf, dass auch sie über nichts anderes als die Ereignisse des Tages sprachen. Selbst die alteingesessensten unter ihnen, die bereits im Ringkrieg gekämpft hatten, waren unruhig, regelrecht verängstigt.

Eldarion hielt sich bedeckt und lugte hinter einem Stalagmiten hervor, stets darauf bedacht, sich im Schatten der Fackeln aufzuhalten. Ein Tropfen Wasser fiel ihm just in diesem Augenblick genau in den Nacken. Beinahe hätte er erschrocken aufgesprungen, konnte sich aber gerade noch zusammenreißen.

Als sich sein rasendes Herz etwas beruhigt hatte, hielt er nach den Vorräten der Waldläufer Ausschau. Wo hatten sie ihre Waffen und Kleider abgelegt? Da! Eldarion schätzte den Weg zu seinem Ziel ab, fasste eventuelle Wachen ins Auge und schlich dann los. Zu seinem Glück erwartete wohl niemand, dass ausgerechnet jetzt jemand etwas aus der Ausrüstung klauen würde. Es kam ihm nur gelegen.

Es gelang ihm, ohne allzu große Schwierigkeiten, sich ein Bündel Kleidung zu stehlen. Er hoffte, dass es bis zum Morgen niemand vermissen würde. Bis dahin konnte er es bei sich verstecken. Dann musste er nur noch einen günstigen Moment abwarten, in seine Verkleidung schlüpfen und ungesehen davon schleichen. Morgen sollten Faramirs Männer ausrücken, um die Rückeroberung Dol Amroths in Angriff zu nehmen. Das wäre seine Gelegenheit, um Vater zu entwischen und sich endlich zu beweisen.

Eldarions Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Lager machte, und mit einem Male war er sich doch nicht mehr so sicher mit dem, was er hier eigentlich tat. Doch dann erinnerte er sich all der kleinen und nicht ganz so kleinen Begebenheiten seiner Vergangenheit, in denen er stets von einer Möglichkeit wie dieser geträumt hatte. Er war vielleicht kein Elendil oder Isildur, aber immer noch deren Nachfahre. Er wollte nicht als bedeutungslose Fußnotiz in irgendeiner staubigen Chronik enden. Also atmete er noch einmal tief durch, schob das Kleiderbündel unter seine Decke und fasste sich ein Herz.

Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

**Author's Note:**

> Mornáro - Schwarzes Feuer, Qu.  
> Eine kleine sprachliche Anmerkung zum Titel: Ich entschied mich für die Vokabel randa, was Zeitalter bedeutet und 100 Valische Jahre bezeichnet, um zu unterstreichen, dass alle Zeiten gemeint sind, nicht nur eine bestimmte oder gar ein bestimmter Zeitpunkt.  
> Der Text ist in vielerlei Hinsicht ein klein wenig besonders. Ich weiß nicht, ob er zu meinen besseren Texten zählt oder überhaupt nur gut ist, aber ich habe ihn geschrieben, und allein das zählt. Denn die ganze Zeit wollte mir meine Depression einreden, dass ich nicht schreiben kann und den Scheiß gleich ganz lassen soll. Dabei habe ich ihr sogar einen Ehrenplatz in diesem Text verpasst, sie soll sich mal nicht so haben! (Beachtet daher bitte unbedingt die CN in der A/N ... bestes Deutsch hier :D) Ich habe sie dann jedes Mal angeplautzt, dass ich wesentlich mehr Ahnung vom Schreiben habe als sie, und den Text dann einfach geschrieben, obwohl sie mir ständig die Hände binden wollte. Was dabei herauskam, könnt ihr hier lesen. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet.


End file.
